The Only True Love of Kyouraku Shunsui
by Tsukino Aisuru - A
Summary: "Kyouraku-taicho! Lovely weather we're laugh-I mean having!" "I hope you know that's one of the cheesiest pick-up lines there is...""That's a pick-up line? Wow, I need to work on my social skills..." [currently being rewritten/on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

_This has nothing to do whatsoever with my other fanfiction, 'Wait what? Oh, bye! Have a nice day!'_

* * *

><p>The Only True Love of Captain Kyouraku<p>

Chapter One - My Savior

* * *

><p>"We're going to the world of the living~!" I shrieked after my class ended to my best friend, Stephannie.<p>

"I know~!" She squeeled. "I can finally prove I'm stronger than you~!" She sang.

"But you're not~! I always beat you in fights~!" I sang in return.

"No science geek in the Academy with me is stronger than me~!" Was her sang reply.

"Yes she is~!"

"Get ready to go," A fellow senior chaparogne said curtly to us.

"We are prepared already!" I pouted back.

"All the freshmen are ready already, too, so let's get going," He said, pleased.

"What's your name again?" I questioned. _ I am such a ditzoid... The only names I forget usually is the names of my schoolmates..._

"Hitotsu Orokana," He replied, faintly amused.

"Hitotsu-san, a pleasure to meet you," I said, smiling.

"Now, Tsukino-san, if you can remember my name..." He smiled.

"I will do my best!" I said, blushing.

"Let's go!" Stephannie shouted.

* * *

><p>~<em>In the world of the living<em>~

"_C'mon, freshmen! You can do better_!"

That was Stephannie, yelling at the first-years to do better.

"Go a little easier on them, would ya? They can't help being unexperienced..." I pouted, remembering when I was a first-year and how the 6th-years would always pick on my for being unexperienced... and a science geek.

"Aw, shaddup, future 12th Squad member~!"

I smacked her.

"OW~!"

At that moment, I heard faint screams.

"Tsukino-san! Mori-san! Hitotsu-san!" A voice screamed. (A.N. My oc's name is Aisuru Tsukino, better known as Tsukino Aisuru. Aisuru means love and Tsukino means moon. My friend's oc's name is Stephannie Mori, Mori meaning Woods. The guy's name is Hitotsu Orokana, Orokana meaning foolish and Hitotsu meaning one).

"What's wrong?" I immediately shouted, the three of us jumping down from our posts and running up to him.

"A bunch of huge Hollows have appeared! They-they're killing everyone!" He screamed. I nodded, and went to go help them. "Wait- there- there are also three Arrancars!" He shrieked.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yes! There are! Please- please get help!" He begged.

"Mori! Contact the 13 Court Gaurd Squads! Tell them what he told us! I'll try to hold them off! Hurry!" I shouted at her, running in the direction of the screams.

"Ts-Tsukino-san!" Hitotsu-san shouted after me.

"Get the first-years to safety!" Was my answer. I quickly ran through the streets and finally reached the huge - and I mean HUGE - Hollows and the lone three Arancarrs. "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted to them. "And just who the hell are you three?"

The one in the middle turned, a small smile on his face. He ran a hand through his short black hair. "Well~, we're killing these future Shinigami, and I am Tamashī Shachi," He said softly.

"Well, I am not going to stand for you hurting these first years! All of you first years, go, NOW! That is an order! Come back and I will do terrible things to you in the name of science!" I shouted. They all ran away. I didn't blame them.

"Awww, but we were only getting started!" Tamashī Shachi sighed. "Well, at least I'll have fun with you, since you're so cute... Cutie, let's play!" He sang, running at me.

"SHIT!" I shouted, barely dodging his attack. "Jeez, can't you even say, "Are you ready?" I mean really, what kind of guy doesn't say that?" I whined.

"Well, you dodged perfectly, I must say," He purred softly. "I might actually have a lot of fun with you," He said quietly, taking my arm and pulling me close.

"Ugh, ew, and I didn't dodge perfectly, mind you.I have a lot of room to improve," I snorted. "Lemme tell you something, mister! There is no such thing as perfect in this world. That might sound cliche, but it's the truth. The average person admires perfection and seeks to obtain it. But what's the point of achieving perfection? There is none. Nothing. Not a single thing. I _loathe_ perfection. If something is perfect, then there is nothing left. There is no room for imagination. No place left for a person to gain additional knowledge or abilities. Do you know what that means? For scientists such as myself, perfection only brings despair. It is my job to create things more wonderful than anything before them, but never to obtain perfection. A scientist must be a person who finds ecstasy while suffering from that antimony. So, please, don't ever say something as foolish as that again," I huffed, severely annoyed. (A.N. Kurotsuchi Mayuri said that before. I just changed "ourselves" to "myself" and "our" to "my: =])

He gazed at me. "You're quite the interesting one... And a scientist...? I might just keep you..." He whispered, stroking my face with his hand.

"Wait... _WHAAAT? EWWW GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME_!" I screamed, struggling like crazy in the Arrancar's grip.

"Let the little lady go, would ya? It's not nice to treat women like that," A voice said.

All eyes turned to him.

"Oh... My... God..." I whispered. For there stood the captain of the Eighth division. Kyouraku Shunsui.

"Just who the hell are you?" Tamashī Shachi snapped. "I was having fun!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't!" I retorted. "Now let me go or I'll inject you with a poison that will run slowly throughout your veins, kill you slowly and painfully, immobalizing you at the same time!" I growled.

"Keh, as if you could do that, cutie!" Tamashī Shachi retorted.

"Oh, but I can!" I growled, taking out a needle and attempting to stab him with it.

"AHHH~! OH MY GOD~!" He screamed, catching my hand with his free one right before I stabbed him with my needle.

"LEMME STAB YOU, YOU CREEP!" I screamed.

"Uh... Are you okay over there?" Asked a very confused Captain Kyouraku.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tamashī Shachi screamed. "AHH! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He screamed immediately afterwords, for I had taken the opportunity of his distraction to attempt to stab him with my needle again, and he had once again barely grabbed my hand in time.

"JUST LET ME STAB YOU ALREADY, DAMN IT!" I shouted, ignoring the fact that he called me a bitch.

"AW HELL NO!" Tamashī Shachi screamed.

"AW HELL YES!" I screamed back.

"NO!" Tamashī Shachi screamed.

"YES!" I screamed back.

"NO!" Tamashī Shachi screamed.

"YES!" I screamed back.

"NO!" Tamashī Shachi screamed.

"You need help?" The captain questioned.

"Yes, please, please hold him down for me, Captain Kyouraku!" I begged.

"Uh..." He said uncertainly.

"DIE!" The Arrancar screamed, attempting to impale me with his hand, to which I ducked under his arm and ran behind him.

"HADO NO 33: SOKATSUI!" I shouted. The bright blue light of the thirty-third Hado shone brightly in front of my eyes as I was pushed back from my own Kido.

"What the hell~! That was so weak!" Tamashī Shachi laughed hysterically.

"BAKUDO NO 79: KUYOSHIBARI!" Was my answer.

"OHMYGOD!" He screamed as he was surrounded by the dark circles of the 79 Bakudo. He immediately used the Arrancar flash step they don't teach what it is in school thing.

And then I realized something.

"...Where did the other two Arrancar go?" I whispered.

The maniatical laughter of the Arrancar was heard. "What you should be wondering is if your friends are okay."

"Awwwwwwwwwfuck."

"Oh, no..." The captain whispered. Let's go. Nanoa-chan, can you handle him?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," She replied. I hadn't even noticed her! Herp-a-derp. I inhaled deeply.

"_**STEPHANNIE WHERE ARE YOU**_?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Which is very, _very_ loud.

"ARGH!" The captain and leuitenent screamed, holding their ears.

I then heard a faint, '_help_!'

"She's that way, Captain!" I immediately said, pointing in the direction the voice came from.

"All right, let's go," He replied, offering his hand.

I sweat-dropped. "O-okay..." I took his hand. He immediately shunpo'd in Stephannie's direction and pulling me onto his back. As we traveled, he apparently decided to question me.

"How did you use a level 73 Bakudo?" He asked quietly, turning his head towards me slightly.

"A lot of practice. I decided that I want to actually be someone in the 13 Court Gaurd Squads..." I blushed. He smiled slightly.

"I see."

At that moment, we reached Stephannie.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed. She was being risen off the ground by her throat. The captain immediately put me down gently, unsheathed his Zanpakutou and cut the arm off of the Arrancar that was holding her in the air. He then proceeded to grab her before she hit the ground, sheathe his Zanpakutou and appear by me again, and put me back on his back while holding her. I was barely able to keep up with his movements.

"!" The now one armed Arrancar screamed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The other shouted as the huge Hollows surrounded us.

"8th Division Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui," Captain Kyouraku answered quietly.

"Well, I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" The one armed Arrancar screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how is my first chapter? =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

~_recap_~

_"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed. She was being risen off the ground by her throat. The captain immediately put me down gently, unsheathed his Zanpakutou and cut the arm off of the Arrancar that was holding her in the air. He then proceeded to grab her before she hit the ground, sheathe his Zanpakutou and appear by me again, and put me back on his back while holding her. I was barely able to keep up with his movements._

_"!" The now one armed Arrancar screamed._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The other shouted as the huge Hollows surrounded us._

_"8th Division Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui," Captain Kyouraku answered quietly._

_"Well, I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" The one armed Arrancar screamed._

~end _recap_~

* * *

><p>Both of the Arancar unsheathed their Zanpakutous.<p>

"_Shibō no sōbi-sha_!" He shouted. (A.N. Shibō no sōbi-sha: wielder of death). Immediately, he was covered by his dark red Reiatsu. When it went aside, he was covered in bones with a black stripe pattern. "This is my first release," He said darkly.

"I see," Captain Kyouraku said quietly.

"_Naraku no soko_!" The other Arrancar shouted. (A.N. Naraku no soko: Abyss). Immediately, this Arrancar was covered by his black Reiatsu. When his Reiatsu went aside, he was covered in black bone with a white stripe pattern. "This is my first release," The Arrancar whispered.

"Okay," I said quietly. Captain Kyouraku looked at me with a risen eyebrow. The Arrancar laughed.

"I'm surprised you are even still alive, kid! That guy must've saved your ass!" He said to me.

"Do I have to inject you with a poison that will run slowly throughout your veins, kill you slowly and painfully, immobalizing you at the same time?" I snapped.

"Keh! As if you could do that!" He retorted. I took out the needle.

"Oh, but I can!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"If you think I can't, lemme show ya!"

"Depends who you demonstrate on."

"You."

"Then no."

"Chicken."

"Damn straight." When the Arrancar said that, Stephannie and I burst out laughing and Captain Kyouraku rose an eyebrow and went "huh".

I then proceeded to accidently fall off his back from laughing so hard. "This is so funny... What guy trying to kill a bunch of people admits so being a chicken?" I screeched, laughing hysterically.

"A handsome, sexy one," He replied.

"HAHA! As _if_~!" I laughed.

"Oi, Tsukino. Pass the entrance exam early like I told you to 6 years ago. Then join the 12th Division," Stephannie said blankly for the... er... 1,523,998,745,221st time. Yes, I counted.

"I'm not leaving you behind. Which means if you fail to enter the Gotei 13, I will too. And if you join the 11th Division, I will to," I replied seriously. If she joins the fighting squad, so will I, even though I hate fighting.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She screamed. "YESSSSSSSSSSS! Wait, why wouldn't you just join the 12th squad? You'd fit in best there, not to mention the 11th squad and the 12th squad are right next to eachother..." She said uncertainly.

"Because I refuse to take even the slightest chance of becoming Captain Kurotsuchi's guinea pig," I replied. "And he scares me. And creeps me out," I said, shivering.

"But you'd have more advanced science equipement."

"So? He might deform me or something. I would much rather not be experemented on."

"Touche."

"You two really are something..." Captain Kyouraku murmured.

"GRAAAAAAH!" The Arrancars screamed, attacking the Captain, who grabbed me with one arm while holding Stephannie in the other and dodged the attack. He thenput us both down and unsheathed his Zanpakutou.

"I would much rather not fight you two; you can just come with me willingly and we won't have to fight," Captain Kyouraku sighed.

"DIE!" Was the answer he recieved, to which he sighed.

"_Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau_. Katen Kyōkotsu,"

Captain Kyouraku was now weilding his Zanpakutou. I remembered that he was one of the only two Shinigami in the Soul Society that dual weilded. It was actually really cool to see.

"Holy~!" Stephannie squeeked. "He dual weilds?" I smacked the back of her head.

"Don't you pay attention in class?" I snapped.

"The teachers drone _on_ and _on_ and _on_! You can't blame me for not paying attention!" She whined. I rolled by eyes as I Captain Kyouraku turned his head slightly towards us and grinned goofily.

"There are only two Soul Reapers in the whole of Soul Society who dual weild-" I began.

"Oh, _God_, she's at it again!" Stephannie groaned. I smacked her head as I continued.

"-And they're both Captains. One of them is the Captain standing before us and who is saving us: Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th division. The other is Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of the 13th division. They're also best friends," I finished with a grin. She sighed. "And, by the way, were I you, I would remember that. It's going to be on our finals, and I don't want you to flunk the test because you forgot the names of the only two people in the whole Soul Society who dual weild are," I sighed.

"You've got it all wrong!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna flunk the test because I forgot all of the Kido incantations!"

I facepalmed. "OHMYGOD! You're so stupid! Those questions don't count if you get them wrong, jeez. There are like 200 questions for that. If you remember some, you write the ones you remember and it doesn't count toward your grade if you get them wrong."

"REALLY? YESSSSS!" She screamed.

"ENOUGH TALKING!" The Arrancars screamed.

"WE'RE EASING THE TENSION! JEEZ!" Stephannie and I screamed.

"You two... Are something else," Captain Kyouraku chuckled.

(A.N. I really suck at fighting scenes! I keep throwing them off track and... Yeah _')

At that moment, the huge Hollows rushed at the Captain, who quickly defeated them. The moment the Hollows were gone, the Arrancars appeared and attacked him. He immediately parried and they jumped back, only for him to attack them back.

"Whoa," Stephannie whispered as she watched them fighting.

"He's amazing!" I agreed, awe clear on my face as he took a seemingly fatal blow that didn't make him bleed, let alon cut him. He quickly dispatched the two Arrancars and re-sealed his Zanpakutou.

"Well, let's go check on Nanao-chan," He said, coming back to us.

"Yes, Captain~!" I sang, standing up and following him where he starting walking.

"I wanna dual weild when I get my Zanpakutou's~!" Stephannie whined, to which both the captain and myself laughed.

"We'll see about that," I said. "And, just keep in mind, if you do dual weild, I will experiment on and dissect you," I said jokingly.

"AAAGGGHHH!" She screamed. "Never mind!" I laughed. "Hey, what if _you_ do weild? Will you experiment on and dissect _yourself_ then?" She demanded.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" I exclaimed, horrified.

"...Never mind," She grumbled. "So~, you gonna join the 8th Division since he saved our asses?" She questioned, indicating the 8th Division's captain who saved our lives.

"I dunno. I still got like... 2 weeks to decide," I replied.

"That's not a lot of time at all!" She exclaimed. "How am I gonna decide which squad I should join by then?" She screeched, stopping in her tracks and making odd motions as she freaked out.

"If you keep acting so strange and interesting, I will have no choice but to dissect you to find the reason you are acting as so," I warned her, stopping because Captain Kyouraku stopped as well.

"If you dissect interesting people, you need to dissect youself," He joked.

"Eh~? The captain of squad 8 find me interestin'?" I exclaimed jokingly. "Stop crushin' on mah cuteness~!' I whined jokingly, to which he laughed.

"But you're just so darn cute!" He said.

"I better be~!"

"SHUT UP!" Stephannie screamed at me. "_Besides_, everyone knows I'm _way_ cuter than you!" She said.

"You may be cuter, but I'm more gorgeous and _sexy_!" I laughed. "Weren't we going to check on your leuitenant?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Yes, we are. Let's go," He chuckeled at me, turning to walk in her direction again and I immediately followed. Stephannie sighed and continued following us.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was my second chapter? =]<strong>

**Also, thank you to my first reviewer, flowergod613 for telling me that they are waiting for my next chapter. ^_^ Especially since I had pretty much just put this story out... it made me feel special 9_9**


	3. Chapter 3

~_recap_~

"_SHUT UP!" Stephannie screamed at me. "Besides, everyone knows I'm way cuter than you!" She said._

_"You may be cuter, but I'm more gorgeous and sexy!" I laughed. "Weren't we going to check on your leuitenant?" I questioned. He smiled._

_"Yes, we are. Let's go," He chuckeled at me, turning to walk in her direction again and I immediately followed. Stephannie sighed and continued following us._

~_end recap_~

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Oh, Hello, Captains and Vice-Captains!<p>

* * *

><p>~<em>18 days later~<em>

"Have you figured out which division you are going to join yet?" Stephannie exclaimed. "We only have 3 days left."

"I'm going to ask my last choices some questions. Today during school, they're coming over the the Academy. Remember?" I replied.

"Oh, yeah~!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to ask Captain Zaraki what his policies are, just to be sure. If I don't like his policies, then I'll join whichever squad you do." She informed me.

"Okay," I answered blankly. "Let's hurry up so we're not late today~!" I called as I began running.

"Damn straight," She called back, and we began sprinting to the Academy.

* * *

><p>~<em>at the Academy<em>~

* * *

><p>As we arrived 10 seconds early to our first class together, our new friend, Destiny, met us at the door and immediately asked us why we were almost late.<p>

"I'll tell you after this class," I groaned. She nodded.

"You better, because you're _never _even close to late~!" She sang. "You're always, like, an _hour_ early~!" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I huffed, rushing in and taking my seat on the back row, where I was the only one there. Seriously, couldn't they just add one more freaking seat to one of the other rows at the beginning of my time at the Academy, when they realized that there was only 1 more person tha they had seats for on the rows? Not to mention is was always me that had to stay on the very top, all alone... So cold... T-T

At that moment, the instructor (Oounabara Gengorou) walked in and the room got quiet as everyone rushed to take their seats.

"Welcome, students, as you all may or may not remember, the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Thirteen Court Gaurd Squads are coming over to the Academy today to help solidify the choices of which squads you will each be joining when you graduate. Any questions you may have you may ask them when they arrive. As consequence of them graciously blessing us with their presences this year, our classes will be greatly shortened today and tomorrow, as they are coming both days. Also, as you may or may not remember, Third Squad Captain Ichimaru Gin, former assumed traitor of Soul Society, has been redeemed. As result, he will be coming and you may also ask him any questions you have. However, _you are not allowed to ask him about his assumed betrayal or the Winter War_. You may be brave and ask him about these topics after you graduate, but we will _not_ tolerate this act during your stay at our school," Gengorou-sensei stated flatly, the part about Captain Ichimaru he said very seriously. A few people '_awww!_'d, me not being one of them. "Stop your complaining!" he grumbled. "Anyway, let's get on with our History lesson today..." He then began talking about the Winter War (or at least everything that was currently allowed to be talked about at the moment), and everyone listened attentively to the end of the class.

I kinda zoned out, since he was reading from the book, with the occational question of "what squad is so-and-so captain/leuitenant of?" or "what does (insert word someone doesn't know here) mean?" and I had already read the entire book countless times and understood each and every aspect of it. When the bell rang, I was the first to leave the room to my next class, since I was the nearest to the door. Pretty much the rest of the morning went like this, and then it was lunch-time.

"_AISURU-SAN~!_" This was Stephannie attempting to tackle me to the ground. Key word: Attempting.

"Meh~!" That was me jumping out of the way just in time.

"Ahhh~!" That was Stephannie falling face first on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" That was our newest friend Destiny laughing her ass off.

"I'm gonna get lunch now ~!" I sang, walking to the momentarily-small line. My two friends followed me. After recieving our lunch, we went to our usual table to eat.

* * *

><p>~<em>shortly before lunch period ends<em>~

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually gonna see all the the Captains and Vice-Captains today!" Destiny gushed.<p>

"Well, believe it," Stephannie replied. "'Cause we're gonna be able to talk to them, too..." I laughed at that. "I'm gonna be asking Captain Zaraki some questions, and if I don't like his answers or his attitude, I'm joining whatever squad Aisuru-san joins."

"I'm gonna ask Captain Soifon stuff too," Destiny replied.

"Oh, God. I don't think you would be well-suited to Squad Two..." I replied uneasily. "You're not the type who likes being pushed around or ordered around at _all_," I said, shaking my head in dissapproval.

"And Captain Ukitake," She muttered. "He seems much nicer. And I know that him and Captain Kyouraku are friends and really similar, but Captain Kyouraku is a drunkard, and a big flirt..." She had thick tears running swiftly down her face, guilty that those were the only reasons keeping her from joining the eighth squad.

I laughed. "My questions are for Captains Kyouraku, Ukitake, Ichimaru... and... Kurotsuchi..." I said the last name uneasily.

"You actually might join Captain Kurotsuchi's squad? Yay~!" My two best friends cheered.

"I am going ask him whether or not he would sign a legal contract agreeing to prohibit me from ever becoming victim to his experiments and/or procedures, and protect me from any experiments and/or procedures he wishes to have done on me, and if he would actually abide by that contract," I replied, dead serious.

"I'm going for the _not_," Stephannie sighed.

"If that is indeed his answer, I will under no circumstances join his squad and will refrain at all costs from going anywhere near him," I replied, dead serious. My friends answered with laughs.

"We'd expect no less from you," Stephannie laughed.

"I would think you do not," I sighed. At that moment, the loud speaker buzzed and Gengorou-sensei's voice was heard.

"Students of the Sixth Year, please report to the designated area to meet and speak with the Captains of the 13 Court Gaurd Squads!" He instructed calmly.

We got us and grabbed our now-empty trays, throwing them out on the way out of the lunch room. We then walked to the "designated area" and stood outside with the now-gathering students. Gengorou-sensei walked up after the students were finished gathering. Then, he held the door open and told us to enter. The students walked in slowly and nervously, feeling the spiritual power from the Capains.

There were 11 Captains lined up, and 12 Vice Captains, only 2 Vice-Captains alone; the Vice-Captains of squads 5 and 9.

I was one of the last people in, slowly walking in, taking in every aspect of their posture, expressions, ect. I noticed that the 8th Squad Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui saw me and grinned slightly at me, and I nodded to him, smiling slightly, too. I looked at the Captains, and noticed that the 3rd Squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin, wasn't smiling as hugely as the pictures in the book showed him to. That must be an effect from the Winter War.

Anyhow, the most students seemed uncertain how to approach the Captains. I say most because Stephannie immediately began walking towards Captain Zaraki, blinked, grabbed my arm, began pulling me with her, and then said the following:

"Jeez, you people are really cowards. Aisuru, please explain."

I smacked her head. "You're seriously bringing me into the description of why my fellow students are cowards? **cough** Destiny **cough!"

"Hey!" Destiny whined.

"Yes, I am."

"Fine. I'll put it how Stephannie would say..." I began, then began mimicking her voice. "'Really? Seriously? Me, a _girl_ is ready to talk to one of the _scariest_ Captains while you oh so _manly_, _brave_, men are standing there being _oh so brave_ _cowards_!'" I mocked.

"AW HELL NO!" One of the guys exclaimed.

"_AW HELL YES_!" Was Stephannie's reply. "START QUESTIONING ALREADY! I'll even let you talk to Captain Zaraki before me if ya want!" She laughed. "Now, then, Aisuru, who were yer choices again?" She asked me. I rolled my eyed. "Weren't you gonna talk to Captain Kurotsuchi to ask him if he would sign a legal contract agreeing to prohibit you from ever becoming victim to his experiments and/or procedures, and protect you from any experiments and/or procedures he wishes to have done on you, and if he would actually abide by that contract'?" She questioned.

Me? "... Oh my God... You remembered... Word for word..." I was barely heard. I heard several people laughing quietly.

"I do so believe that you actually _will_ join his squad if he agrees to sign and abide by that little contract that will likely save your life..." She laughed.

"I... will not sign that contract, simply because from the time I have seen you I have deemed you too interesting to ignore," The Captain replied from hearing our conversation.

"AW COME _ON_!" I screamed, as my friends attempted to change his mind, telling him how much of an 'overly-smart genius' that he would enjoy having in his squad and not experimenting on, doing procedures on and/or dissecting, to which he shook his head, grinning. "But I really~ wanna join your squad and be assured that I won't be harmed in any way, shape, or form~!" I whined, to which almost everyone in the room laughed.

"Trust me, she said, and I _quote_, that she 'will under no circumstances join his squad and will refrain at all costs from going anywhere near him', referring to you, if you do not sign this contract," She informed him, dead serious. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"I will think about it," He said to me.

"_YESSSSSSSS_~!" I screamed at the same time as my friends, to which people laughed again and some finally got the courage to walk up to some Captains and ask them questions.

"Aisuru-sama... Stephannie-san... Would you _please_ come talk to Soifon-taicho with me?" She begged us. I sighed and consented, and we walked over to the 2nd Squad Captain. "Um... er... Soifon-taicho... Uh... I... h-h-h-h-h-h-"

"She has some questions about your squad, but since she's stuttering I want to ask that if she decides to join your squad please go easy on her because she is not used to taking orders pretty much 24/7. I assure you that she is indeed competent and loyal to the Soul Society," I interrupted.

"Th-th-th-that's actually what I was going to ask..." Destiny stuttered, her face turning more red than a tomato.

"I will think about that," The 2nd Squad Captain assured kindly.

"Thank you for your time, Soifon-taicho," I thanked her, to which she nodded to me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is to be continued as it is veru long and 3:46 AM where I am, and I stayed up to make this. =\<strong>

**Please let me know what you think so far~! ^_^'**


	4. Chapter 4

~_recap_~

_"She has some questions about your squad, but since she's stuttering I want to ask that if she decides to join your squad please go easy on her because she is not used to taking orders pretty much 24/7. I assure you that she is indeed competent and loyal to the Soul Society," I interrupted._

_"Th-th-th-that's actually what I was going to ask..." Destiny stuttered, her face turning more red than a tomato._

_"I will think about that," The 2nd Squad Captain assured kindly._

_"Thank you for your time, Soifon-taicho," I thanked her, to which she nodded to me._

~_end recap_~

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Meeting the Captains and Vice Captains<p>

* * *

><p>"Who should we talk to next?" Destiny asked.<p>

"I still need to talk to Zaraki-taicho, but he's busy right now," Stephannie replied. "Aisuru-san needs to talk to Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku, and Captain Ichimaru, who is barely getting approached and seems to be enjoying that," She said, referring to the ever-smiling silver-purple-haired captain who had overheard a boy saying he had questions for him to his friend and was now gently teasing him for his lack of asking him yet.

"I'll embarrass the kid," I laughed. "It'll make my day," I grinned hugely.

~_Stephannie's point of view_~

"I still need to talk to Zaraki-taicho, but he's busy right now," I answered Destiny. "Aisuru-san needs to talk to Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku, and Captain Ichimaru, who is barely getting approached and seems to be enjoying that," I informed, referring to the ever-smiling, creepy, silver-purple-haired captain who had overheard a boy saying he had questions for him to his friend and was now gently teasing him for his lack of asking him yet.

"I'll embarrass the kid," Aisuru laughed, indicating that she would talk to Ichimaru Gin first. "It'll make my day," She grinned practically from ear-to-ear, and at that moment, the expression on her face mirrored Captain Ichimaru's exactly. Then she opened her eyes, looking at me, and I could see a slight sadistic humor in her eyes. At least she wasn't thinking of killing someone. I now have a lot more respect for Captain Ichimaru because of this up-close sight of an expression so close to his...

* * *

><p>~<em>Your point of view<em>~

* * *

><p>I honestly don't get why my best friend suddenly looked so scared when I smiled, so I opened my eyes a little wider to see if that would help ease herowever, that just made Stephannie look like she was about to shit in her pants. Huh. Too bad. I began walking to the semi-preoccupied Captain after I forced the smile off my face.<p>

"Ichimaru-taicho?" I asked, uncertain of whether or not he was unwilling to stop tormenting the poor kid.

"Hai~!" He said immediately, leaving the now-relieved boy alone. "Eh~, where'd yer friends go?" He said, confused. I blinked, turning. Sure enough the had abandoned me and Stephannie was in the un-suspecting and now very confused Destiny's arms.

"Wow, did me smiling really scare her _that_ bad?" I exclaimed, completely unaware of the effect of me smiling. The Third Squad Captain burst out laughing, all too aware of the possible effects of smiling. "A-anyway," I stuttered, very confused as to why she was so terrified. "Uh, I just wanted to ask if there were any specific... please wait a moment so I can stop my friends from ditching me..." I groaned, seeing them attempt to sneak away as they eyed me warily. Captain Ichimaru then laughed hysterically and assured me that he could wait. The moment the duo saw me coming for them, they screamed and started running. I stopped, a now-known-to-be-dangerous smile on my face. "Stephannie-chan~! Destiny-chan~! Where ever might you two be going~?" I sang in my most sadsick voice.

"UHH!' Was Stephannie's answer as Destiny fainted.

"JEEZ! I'M NOT _THAT_ SCARY AM I?" I screeched, throwing my arms up, half turning and lifting up my leg (A.N.: Y'know, the anime surprised/scared pose? That one _), noting the now-unconsious Destiny.

"UHH! Well, yeah, you are when you smile like that..." Stephannie blushed. "Your expression looks evil and sadsick when you smile..."

I blinked, genuinely hurt. "So, what, am I not allowed to _smile_?" I whined.

"Eh... heh heh..." She chuckled nervously, not being able to tell her usually-non-smiley-or-happy friend to not smile. I turned around to face everyone but her.

"Seriously, is this scary?" I demanded, putting on my best smiled. The reaction was immediate. A few people fainted while others screamed 'YES!' and looked like they were about to have a heart attack or something. The rest of the students were either trying to put on a brave face while slowly edging away from me or double taking while glancing from Captain Ichimaru to me and so forth. The Captains and Vice-Captains were pretty much unaffected. Some of them sweat-dropped, some of them were indifferent, a few looked worried, a few looked worried and serious, and then Captain Ichimaru just grinned even wider, Zaraki-taicho had an evil smile while looking at me... You get the idea. "Oh..." I said, becoming very depressed.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no~! S-s-smile as much as you w-w-w-w-w-w-want, Aisuru-sama~!" Stephannie stuttered and begged as she saw my very depressed expression. I sighed.

"Nah, I'm afraid _you'll_ pass out, too..." I huffed. "And apparently me smiling is bad for the mental and physical health for those around me..." I muttered. A few people laughed uneasily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE ME SMILING IS SO BAD! Oh my _God_, imagine what would happen if I _laughed hysterically_!" I snorted.

"I beg you not to... Your regular laugh is crazy enough," she replied. There were soon some moans of 'Ohh, what _happened_?'s and 'Tsukino-san smiled's. I sighed, completely dejected.

"Ugh~, I can't believe I fainted because you _smiled_! I mean, _really_, what kind of friend am I?" Destiny sobbed.

"A shy one," I replied.

"At least your _nice_," She sighed, wiping away her tears.

"Anyway, I think everyone has stared at my awesomeness and I quite enough," I said, edging towards the door. "And I am indeed getting quite unnerved by it... Bye-bye~!" With that, I dissapeared through said door, hearing a few laughs and seeing my friends attempting to leave also, only to be stopped by the teachers. When they asked why I could go but they couldn't, they replied (where everyone in the room could hear! =[) that they were worried that I would inject them with some kind of chemical that I wanted to know what it does but the affect of the said chemical had not yet been discovered. After the teachers told them that, I heard a _lot_ of laughs from the room, namely a few loudly-laughing Captains named Ichimaru Gin, Kyouraku Shunsui and Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>**meows to the tune of America** meow meow meow meow meow meow! Meow meow meow meow meow meow! meow <em>meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow~!<em> Meow-ow meow meow meow! ^_^**

**We~ll? Thoughts on Chapter Four? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

~_recap_~

* * *

><p><em>"Anyway, I think everyone has stared at my awesomeness and I quite enough," I said, edging towards the door. "And I am indeed getting quite unnerved by it... Bye-bye~!" With that, I dissapeared through said door, hearing a few laughs and seeing my friends attempting to leave also, only to be stopped by the teachers. When they asked why I could go but they couldn't, they replied (where everyone in the room could hear! =[) that they were worried that I would inject them with some kind of chemical that I wanted to know what it does but the affect of the said chemical had not yet been discovered. After the teachers told them that, I heard a lot of laughs from the room, namely a few loudly-laughing Captains named Ichimaru Gin, Kyouraku Shunsui and Zaraki Kenpachi.<em>

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Meeting the Other Captains and Vice Captains<strong>_

* * *

><p>After leaving, I slowly wandered the trail, debating on whether I should go home immediately or wait for Stephannie and Destiny. I chose wait for my friends, jumping on part of the roof. I waited a while. I don't remember how long, but it was pretty long.<p>

After awhile, I closed my eyes and began singing, overcome with boredom and feeling I didn't need to worry about anyone overhearing me:

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka_

_Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da_

_Donna ni negai nozomou ga_

_Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou_

_Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa_

_Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai_

_Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

_Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne_

_Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi_

_Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte_

_Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi_

_Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_

_"Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku_

_Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai_

_Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo_

_Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte_

_Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita_

_"Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou_

_Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

_Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru_

_Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_," I finished. (A.N. That is _Sen no Yoru wo Koete_, I listen to the one Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji sing together. I have no idea if there is another.)

"You sing pretty good, ne~," A voice sang directly behing me. My eyes snapped open and I whirled around, my cheeks turning bright red. I stared right into the - mostly closed - eyes of Ichimaru Gin, who was calmly bent down with his arms slung over his knees. (A.N. Remember the first time he appeared in the show? He was sitting like that except on the ground.) You would not know the feeling of '_OMFG! OMFG! HE'S SCARY! OMFG! OMFG! HE'S CUTE! OMFG! OMFG! I WANNA EXPERIMENT ON HIM BUT I'M TOO SCARED! OMFG! OMFG! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE? OMFG! OMFG! HE HEARD ME SINGING! OMFG! OMFG!_'unless you experience it up close like I did. (A.N. If you read all that I give you props. Well, let's hope you were laughing your ass off the whole time XD).

"I-Ichimaru-taicho!" I squeeked. He grinned wider.

* * *

><p>~<em>Ichimaru's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>I gazed through my narrowed eyes at the blushing Tsukino Aisuru's eyes and grinned wider at her reaction to me: freaking out and blushing. "What~?" I sang, pretending to be oblivious to this obvious uncomfortable-ness. "Is something wrong, Aisuru-chan?"<p>

"N-nothing, Ichimaru-taicho!" She squeeked again, her cheeks turning even more red. I grinned even wider.

"Is that so? Well, I recall you didn't have a chance to ask me yer questions before ya left~!" I sang. "Would ya like to ask me em' now?" I laughed, leaning in closer to where our faces were 1-2 inches apart, just to see her reaction. Her reaction was to slightly retract and to blush even more than she already was.

"U-uh, I-I..." She stuttered, at an apparent loss for words. I gently put my hand on top of her head.

"Are ya nervous, Tsukino-chan?" I chuckled. "What happened to all of yer enthusiasm?"

"... U-um..." She somehow blushed even more than before.

"Were ya so couragous because yer friends were their with ya?" I chuckled again. "I see. You want yer friends to be here, to give ya yer feeling of safety and security; to give you the feeling that someone will always be there to have yer back. So, when they're not there, you feel unsafe, unsecure, and you feel that no one's got yer back. Is that right?" I asked, grinning. Well, I'm always grinning.

"Y-yeah... It would help it they were here right now..." I wasn't sure if she could turn much more red than she is right now. "That and you're so close to me... Ichimaru-taicho..." She mumbled. I laughed hysterically, and she somehow turned even more red. I gently ruffled up her hair. "_H-hey_!" She whined, her hands immediately fixing her hair. "What's with all the guys and messing up girl's hair?" She huffed, annoyed.

"We mess up yer hair because yer reactions are just so darn funny!" I joked, pulling away from her. "Now then, what were yer questions, Tsukino-chan?" I said softly.

"Uh-" She said blankly, looking at me in slight shock. "My... questions...?" She looked confused. I laughed quietly at her confusion. "Oh~, for the squad stuff?" She realized. I nodded, slightly amused. "Okay, I just was gonna ask, 'Are there any specific rules?'" She blushed and looked down as she asked me.

I turned my head up towards the sun, stopped smiling, kept my eyes slitted and tapped my chin with my finger as I contemplated this question. "Hmm... Any specific rules..." I hummed. "Hm... Actually, I can't really think of any specific rules!" I exclaimed, my eyes opening as I stared at her in complete shock. "I'll have to think on that!"

* * *

><p>~<em>Your point of view<em>~

* * *

><p>Captain Ichimaru turned his head up towards the sun, stopped smiling, kept his eyes slitted and tapped his chin with his finger as he contemplated this question. "Hmm... Any specific rules..." He hummed. "Hm... Actually, I can't really think of any specific rules!" He exclaimed, his eyes opening, revealing his (beautiful) pale blue eyes as he stared at me in complete shock. "I'll have to think on that!" My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock.<p>

"O-o-oh my gosh... Y-y-y-you opened your eyes..." I gasped.

He looked at me again. "Huh? So?" He looked slightly confused.

"Y-you- in the books they say you never open your eyes wide like this unless you're upset, angry or really serious!" I squeeked.

"Or surprised, or if I feel like it," He added. "And I feel like it," He said, grinning.

"Aw, come _on_, why don't that have that in the books? It would've helped me _not_ almost have a heart attack!" I whined.

"Eh~? You almost had a heart attack?" He exclaimed, his face coming close to mine again, to which I squeeked and reeled back slightly again, turned bright red again.

"C-Captain Ichimaru, you have a tendancy to make me blush a lot!" I exclaimed, squeezing my eyes shut and facing my head towards the ground.

He laughed. "Good, I'm doing my job right!" He joked. I face-palmed.

"Ichimaru-taicho, it's hard to treat you like a Captain when you're acting like my best friend..." I complained.

"Eh?" He looked severely confused. "What? Is there somethin' wrong with being yer friend?" He questioned.

"_Ē to_..." I muttered. (A.N. _Ē to _means 'um'). At that moment, the bell rang. "_Abune_~!' I hissed. (A.N. _A__bune_= that was close). "Saved by the bell! Bye, bye, Ichimaru-taicho~!" I squeeked. He looked bewildered.

"H-hai... Bye, bye, Tsukino-chan~!" He called to me, still confused, as I jumped off the roof of the school. A few of the heads of the people who had come out already - including Stephannie - turned.

"_AISURU_~! So _you're_ the reason he mysteriously disappeared~!" She laughed.

"_Damatte kudasai_," I whispered in her ear dangerously. (A.N. That means 'shut up, please'). She blinked.

"H-hai..." She stuttered.

"Let's go..." I murmered, seeing Destiny was here as well. We went home.

* * *

><p>~<em>at the Rukongai District<em>~

* * *

><p>We closed the door behind us.<p>

"I still can't believe he heard me singing," I muttered, going over it in my head.

"_Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait_... Ichimaru-taicho can hear your singing voice without being punished and his memory being thoroughly wiped so he doesn't remember it, but we can't?" Stephannie yelled.

"Well... #1: I didn't know he was there, and #2: He's a Captain. I can't do that unless I want to get in huge trouble," I sighed.

"True," She sighed. "But, even so... It's not fair~! Why don't you want anyone to know how you sound when you sing?" She whined.

"Because I'm self-conscious about my singing voice," I replied calmly.

"Let us hear you sing~! Please~?" She begged.

"No, and don't bother bugging me about it, because I will not give in. I am quite stubborn," I replied, sighing. "Anyway, Destiny, what are your final grades?" I questioned her.

"All A's and B's," She replied. I nodded, content with the answer.

"Stephannie?"

"All A's and B's."

"I have all A's," I replied.

"No shit, Sherlock," Stephannie grumbled. I laughed.

"Was it really that obvious that I was going to maintain all A's for my final grade?" I chuckled. "Don't answer that. I already know the answer."

**_sigh_**

That was my friends sighing out over boredom.

"Is it going to be less boring in the Seireitei?" Stephannie asked.

"Obviously. We'll actually have things to do," I replied. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, then we will, too," Stephannie sighed.

And that concluding my oh-so-exciting day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Review? Please? I'll give you a cyber cookie if you at least tell me what you think! XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

~_recap_~

* * *

><p><em>**sigh**<em>

_That was my friends sighing out over boredom._

"_Is it going to be less boring in the Seireitei?" Stephannie asked._

"_Obviously. We'll actually have things to do," I replied. "I'm going to bed."_

"_Okay, then we will, too," Stephannie sighed._

_And that concluding my oh-so-exciting day._

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p>~<em>the next day<em>~

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, gazing at the... light room...? Wait... that's not right... when we wake up for school, it's still supposed to be dark out, so we have time for breakfast... '<em>SHIT! ~!<em>'I thought, terrified. I grabbed my clothes and raced into the living room, taking in a deep breath.

"GET UP~!" I screamed. "CHANGE! HURRY! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY! WE CAN'T BE LATE TODAY OR TOMORROW! WAKE UP!"

"OHMYGOD! DESTINY GET UP!" Stephannie screamed, a loud bang sounding from her room as I ran into the bathroom, to quickly get ready for school. "HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE?" She screamed, frantically banging on the door.

"From the placement of the sun, I'd say about an hour," I replied calmly.

"THAT'S- WE NEED TO HURRY SO AS NOT TO BREAK TRADITION!" She shouted, speaking of our tradition to always have breakfast - and Stephannie and Destiny ate really slow, whereas I ate kinda fast. I don't know why... T-T

"No shit, Sherlock," I grumbled, tying my hakama's.

"Heyy~!" She whined. I came out, and she rushed in, closing the sliding door. "Don't you 'No shit, Sherlock!' me!"

"I just did. I'm gonna go buy breakfast now!" I called, grabbing my money, and running into the living room, where the door was.

"Kay, thanks!" The two called back to me.

I hurriedly ran out the door, calling my trademark 'bye, bye~!' over my shoulder while Destiny merely called 'bye!' and Stephannie called her trademark 'Adios, Amigo!' to me. I closed the door behind me and ran down the road. I made it to the trading place.

"I'm selling these for only 50 Yen, people!" The guy shouted, frustrated as he tried to sell 6 non-spoiled eggs for only 50 Yen. Jeez, he must really be desperate.

"Whatever, I'll take it," I called to him, walking up as I took out 50 Yen.

"Finally..." He grumbled, taking the yen and giving me the eggs.

"Thank you~!" I called, running back towards my home. "Bye-bye~!"

* * *

><p>~<em>5 minutes later<em>~

* * *

><p>Once returning home, I immediately threw some butter in the pan that was over the fire I had lit and the butter immediately melted because of how hot the pan was. I cracked the eggs and quickly ran and got 3 plates and returned and flipped the eggs. After waiting 5 seconds, I put the eggs on a plate (they were already done because of the heat of the pan), grabbed a wooden bucket, ran to the well by my house, got some water, came back, grabbed 3 glasses, filled the glasses, and put the now-red pan in the bucket of cold water to cool off. It made the usual '<em>SSSSsssssss!<em>' sound. I grabbed 3 forks and put them on each of the plates. At this time, breakfast is ready, so...

"HEY, LAZY-ASSES, BREAKFAST IS READY!" My voice rang out through the house.

"OKAY, OKAY, YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM!" Stephannie shouted in return, immediately appearing with Destiny in the kitchen. I handed them their plates and glasses.

"Thank you, Aisuru-san," They both said in thanks. I nodded and grabbed my food and water and sat down at the small table we had managed to acquire.

* * *

><p>~<em>after breakfast<em>~

* * *

><p>~<em>near the academy, 30 seconds before we're late<em>~

* * *

><p>"RUNNN!" I screamed. We ran through the gates, books in hand.<p>

I skidded, turning and getting into my row and sat down in record time. They followed, getting into their seats.

The bell rang.

"Today, we will take attendance and immediately begin classes," Oounabara Gengorou-sensei announced. "After lunch time, we will be going to the designated area once again. The same rules with the Captains will apply again today," With that, he began teaching us the importance of Kurosaki Ichigo in the defeat of Aizen Sosuke.

I rose my hand. He huffed. "Yes, Tsukino-san?" He grumbled.

"I don't get it," Everyone gasped. "Who the _hell_ wrote this section of the book?" I snapped. "The grammar used is _horrendous_!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"... I did..." Oounabara Gengorou-sensei muttered.

"... You need to brush up on your grammar!" I scolded. "It's _horrendous_!" I complained. Everyone laughed.

"... Anyway..." He then began explaining what was in the book, since he apparently recognized his horrible grammar.

* * *

><p>~after <em>lunch<em>~

* * *

><p>"HI, GENRYUUSAI-SOU TAICHO! HI, SOIFON-TAICHO! HI, ICHIMARU-TAICHO! HI, UNOHANA-TAICHO! HI, KUCHIKI-TAICHO! HI, KOMAMURA-TAICHO! HI, KYOURAKU-TAICHO! HI, HITSUGAYA-TAICHO! HI, ZARAKI-TAICHO! ... HI, KUROTSUCHI-TAICHO! HI, UKITAKE-TAICHO! HI VICE-CAPTAINS WHO I'M NOT GOING TO NAME BECAUSE IT'LL TAKE TO LONG AND MY FRIEND WANTS TO YELL AT MY FELLOW STUDENTS SO I'LL SHUT UP NOW!" I said loudly, walking into the room since no one else had. Stephannie also pushed her way through the crowd. They all made some acknowledgement of me, and a few chuckled.<p>

"FELLOW STUDENTS. Do I have to drag each of you in by your hair?" Stephannie growled. They all went 'gwahh!' and ran in. I sighed.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, have you made up your mind yet? I asked him.

"I would like to dissect you."

...Dead silence...

"Whoever's squad I join, please help me to not go anywhere near Kurotsuchi-taicho and his squad," A few people burst out laughing. "... That leaves... Ichimaru-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho," I finalized my three options. "Because Squads 1 and 2 seems to strict, I can't heal well, none of my friends are thinking about squad 5, Kuchiki-taicho scared me-" -Stephannie and Destiny face-palmed- "- Komamura-taicho is too cute and I would end up hugging him every time I saw him-" -both of my friends face-planted on the ground- "-Vice-captain Hisagi scares me-"

"OHMYGOD!" Stephannie shouted from her place on the ground.

"WELL HE ALWAYS LOOKS SO SERIOUS!" I shouted at her. "_Anyway_, and I'm only joining squad 11 if I can't decide and Stephannie joins squad 11, and Kurotsuchi-taicho wants to dissect me," I finished. A few chuckles were heard as most people sweat-dropped. "STOP FCKING STARING AT ME!" I screamed at my fellow students, my face red. They immediately turned they're heads away. "Why are the captains staring at me?" I whispered to Stephannie.

"Because you're sexy and you know it," She said loudly. _WHA-THUMP! _"! I'M SORRY!" She screamed. "DON'T KILL ME!" She begged. I face-palmed.

"Just because I hit you doesn't mean I'm going to kill you... usually,"I replied. "I hit you because you were being inappropriate in front of the sensitive minds of these idiotic students who keep staring at me," Said students looked away immediately, one of the guys muttering 'sensitive my ass...' I ignored him. "By the way, Ichimaru-taicho," I said, walking up to him.

"Hai?" He asked, confused. I motioned for him to bend down to my height, which he did. Every eye was on me.

"Please do not mention anything about my singing," I whispered in his ear.

He sighed. "All right, all right..." He sighed, pouting.

"...What did she say?" Kyouraku-taicho asked, confused.

"Nothing of importance," Ichimaru-taicho said, waving it off. I smiled.

"Arigatōgozaimashita, Ichimaru-taicho," I thanked him.

"Yare, yare, it's nothing," He smiled hugely at me. Everyone looked severely confused.

"He heard me sing and I asked him not to say anything about it! Jeez! I'm allowed to be self-conscious about my singing voice! I don't want him to give out any opinions about it! That's all! God!" I huffed, severely annoyed. "If I knew he was there, I wouldn't have been singing... curse my unawareness..." My expression? T-T

Several of the Captains burst out laughing, and my fellow students gasped.

"YEAH, YEAH, ICHIMARU-TAICHO CAN REMEMBER HER SINGING BUT NOOOOO, IF WE OVERHEAR HER SINGING, SHE WIPES OUR MEMORIES!" Stephannie shouted. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, ICHIMARU-TAICHO IS A CAPTAIN, SO I WOULD GET IN BIG TROUBLE IF I WIPED HIS MEMORY!" I shouted back out her. The said Captain began laughing hysterically. "SO I _CAN'T_ WIPE HIS MEMORY!"

"YOU COULD'VE _TRIED_!"

"AND THEN I COULD'VE GOTTEN SENT TO JAIL!"

"SO WHAT?"

_THUD!_

That was Captain Ichimaru falling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"ICHIMARU-TAICHO, ARE YOU OKAY?" I shouted with Stephannie.

"H-H-H-AAHAHAHA-H-h-hai! HAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Was his answer as he laughed hysterically after falling on the ground. He was also gasping for breath.

"This is a most strange sight," I observed, taking out my camera. "BLACKMAIL!" I took a picture of Stephannie's face.

"HEY!" She attempted to take the camera away from me. I punched her face. "OWOWOW!"

"AAA-" ***pant*** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Captain laughed. **pant pant pant pant** "HAHA- must - HAHAHAHAHA - stop - HAHAHA - laughing! - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~!"

...

"This is awkward," I announced as the 3rd squad captain laughed hysterically.

"If you sing, it'll make it less-" - _WHUMPH_ - "Never mind."

"Kyou~raku-taicho~!" I sang, appearing by the closest Captain to me that I wanted to ask questions. "Lovely weather we're laugh-I mean having!" I commented.

He laughed. "I hope you know that's one of the cheesiest pick-up lines there is..."

"That's a pick-up line?" I said, genuinely shocked. He chuckled and nodded. I was thoroughly bewildered. "Wow, I need to work on my social skills..." I sighed. He smirked. I saw Stephannie walking near me. "Stephannie, is 'Lovely weather we're having-'"

"Yes, that's a cheesy pick-up line," She replied, walking past me with Destiny in tow.

Everyone started towards the captains as we began what we were actually supposed to be doing.

"... Okay then... I have a few questions, Kyouraku-taicho," I said blankly.

"I'm listening."

"And they are not pick-up lines."

"... Aw... You saying 'Lovely weather we're laugh-I mean having!' was cute... I'm still listening," He laughed. I sighed.

"Are there any specific rules for your squad?"

"No."

"Why do you always drink sake?"

"I love it."

"That's all."

"Okay. I have a question," He said, grinning at me. I nodded. "Did it hurt?" I blinked.

"Did what hurt?" I inquired. I was now very confused.

"When you fell from heaven."

_THWACK!_

"Nanao-chan, that wasn't nice!" Kyouraku-taicho whined, rubbing his head from where his vice-captain had hit him with her book.

"Stop flirting with the students!" Was her sharp retort. I blinked.

"But Nanao-chan~!" He whined.

"A-anyway... See ya~," I called, walking towards Ukitake-taicho. "HI! Why isn't anyone my you?" My expression was: O_o'

"Eh heh heh..." He laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway... I have a question..."

"Go ahead and ask," He chuckled uncomfortably. '_This sure is awkward..._' I thought uncomfortably.

"... Any specific rules...?"

"Not really,"

"Okay. That's all..." I said uneasily.

"H-hai," He said, looking down and scratching the back of his head uncomfortably again. '_That's why no one else is here..._' I thought, slowly walking away. '_He is naturally a nice, but awkward person... Maybe even worse than me... and that's bad..._'

"3, 8, or 13?" Stephannie asked immediately, appearing in front of me.

"I don't know,"

"THINK! I'm joining 11," She retorted. "Destiny is joining 13. Soifon-taicho said to 'suck it up' because her squad is one of discipline and she wouldn't get any special treatment."

"... Heh heh..." I laughed shortly before stopping. (A.N. I did the Sheldon laugh. From the Big Bang Theory.) "That's funny because it's true. Anyway... I'll join... squad..." All of my fellow students listened closely. "Hm... I'll join... Squad..."

"...It's the moment of truth..." Stephannie whispered.

"Squad... Hm... Squad Eight," Everyone cheered for me. Kyouraku-taicho smiled and laughed quietly.

"And your choice is... why?" Stephannie pouted, having been thinking for a moment that I would have joined the 11th Division with her.

"It was either that, 11, 13, or 3. I decided on the 8th Division because Ise-fukutaicho abuses her captain."

_THUMP! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

That was two Captains falling on the ground from laughing so hard. Those captains were including poor Ichimaru-taicho who had already fallen to my hilariousness before and had now fallen to my hilariousness a second time, Kyouraku-taicho, the Captain who is abused on a pretty much daily basis.

My friends face-planted.

"...Am I too funny for Kyouraku-taicho...?" I questioned Unohana-taicho. She just smiled at me and laughed quietly.

I bent down by him. "Kyouraku-taicho, are you okay?" I questioned, poking him 3 times and 3 times. (A.N. ***pokepokepoke*** "Kyouraku-taicho, are you okay?" ...***pokepokepoke***"Kyouraku-taicho, are you okay?" ...***pokepokepoke***"Kyouraku-taicho, are you okay?" )

"Hai," He managed, gasping for breath after laughing so hard for so long. "Tsukino-chan, you're hilarious..." He chuckled.

"I know," I replied. "So~, can I join your squad?" I grinned.

"Of course," He replied, looking at me from underneath his hat with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh meh meh? menehemenehemenehemmehmeh? Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.<strong>

**SE**

**Translation:**

**How was it? Will you pretty please tell me what you think? I'll give you a cyber cookie if you do.**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

~_recap_~

* * *

><p><em>"Hai," He managed, gasping for breath after laughing so hard for so long. "Tsukino-chan, you're hilarious..." He chuckled.<em>

_"I know," I replied. "So~, can I join your squad?" I grinned._

_"Of course," He replied, looking at me from underneath his hat with a small smile on his lips._

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p>"Yay~," I said blankly, throwing my fist in the air. "So... What now?" I murmered.<p>

"Now school ends since it's 3:00-" Stephannie began, then was interrupted by the bell. "Told ya."

"BAI-BAI, CAPTAINS AND VICE CAPTAINS!" I shouted, leaving with the other students. Most of them murmed "bye" or "bye-bye" and chuckled. The head captain's face turned cherry red as he wave and said bye. It was kinda cute, actually. I walked out with my friends.

"I think they like you," Stephannie whispered in my ear as we walked home. I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored her. "I think Captain Ichimaru and Captain Kyouraku reeeeeaaaaaaally like you," She whispered in my ear once again. I smacked her on the back of her head. "OWWW!" She screamed, backing up.

"They only think I'm funny," I told her, rolling my eyes. "And because of that-"

"NOOOO!" Stephannie and Destiny screamed.

"Their mental emotions are-" I continued, ignoring them.

"Here we go again..." They sighed.

"Slightly attracted to me, creating the illusion of them... _liking_ me," I informed her. They stared at me.

"... Where the _hell_ did you come up with _that_?" Stephannie exclaimed.

"... Science book..." Was my answer.

"Did you read about the emotion of _love_? Because I think that may be the emotion Captain Kyouraku is beginning to feel for you," Stephannie sighed, slinging her arm around me. I shoved it off.

"I highly doubt that, Stephannie-san," I retorted coldly, upset that she touched me.

"NOOOOO! WERE BACK TO THE _HONORIFICS_!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes, and, seeing that we had arrived to our home, walked in the door, putting my school back down at the enterance. "Please..." She begged. "No honorifics!" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Whatever, I'm getting dinner," I replied, grabbing the money again and walking out. I heard them calling 'ok, thanks' after me, and ignored them. After a few minutes of me walking to the trading part of Junrinan, the first district, a sudden shadow fell over me - and it was definitely _not_ a cloud. I whirled around... To see the Captain of Squad 8. I gaped. "What the...?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes in disbelief. I mean, what the _f#ck_ was a Captain randomly doing here? Did a very dangerous Hollow appear...? "Eto... Hello, Captain Kyouraku..." I said blankly, in a loss for words as he just stared at me, grinning goofily. "What the fuuuuuuuuu..." I said under my breath. He chuckled.

"Let me guess... You're wondering why I'm hear," He chuckled again. I nodded, still at a loss for words. "Well, I came to see _you_, of course~!" He trilled. "I like you~!"

_Thump_.

* * *

><p>~<em>Third Person pov<em>~

* * *

><p>"Eh?" The Captain said, blinking at the now unconcious girl. "Does she not like me?" He questioned no one in particular, tears running down his face.<p>

"Ugggghhh, what the fuuuuuu...?" She whined, sitting up. "Did I just lose conciousness?"

"Yep," The Captain informed her, the tears drying up immediately.

"Oh, wow, I need to... WAIT YOU LIKE ME?" She screamed. The Captain nodded. "NOOOOOOOOO! STEPHANNIE WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT~!" She screamed again, faceplanting and now ignoring the Captain for a few moments as she sulked.

"Uh... Aisuru-chan~? Kawaii, kawaii Aisuru-chan? Lovely, lovely Aisuru-chan-" The Captain sang.

"Captain Kyouraku, if you were not a Captain and, therefor, my superior, I would hit you," The girl growled.

"Go ahead; if Nanao-chan can hit me, so can you," He laughed it off, sitting down next to her.

_THWAK!_

"_ITAI!_" He screamed. "That hurts a _lot_ more than when Nanao-chan hits me!" He whined.

"Welcome to the real world of a woman's scorn," She retorted. "By the way, thanks for letting me hit you~!" She trilled, hugging him awkwardly. He gazed at her.

"You're not very good in social settings, are you?" He sighed. She stared in his eyes.

"Nope... I rather not affiliate myself with too many other people. I'm not really that type of person. Speaking of which, I don't usually hug people... so please tell me when to stop..." She sighed, to which the Captain grinned hugely.

"Oh, you can hug _me_ as long as ya want, Aisuru-chan!" He laughed, pulling her closer to him as she sqeaked.

"Eto... Captain, I need to go buy some dinner for my friends..." She muttered, causing the Captain to sigh, exasparated.

"All right, Aisuru-chan," He sighed, clearly unhappy that his hug had ended so soon. He really _did_ want to hug her for awhile longer. With a 'bai, bai, Kyouraku-taicho~!', the girl walked towards the trading area once again.

The Captain sighed to himself again as he watched her walking away again, love clear in his eyes. '_I've already fallen in love with her... She already has me right in the palm of her hands and she doesn't even know it... Heck, she didn't even try or _mean_ to make me fall in love with her... But I have._' He closed his eyes and shook his head at himself as he stood up and walked back to his home in the Seiretei.

* * *

><p>~<em>The Next Day<em>~

* * *

><p>~<em>Aisuru's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>"GET UP!" I screamed for the fifth time, slamming opening the door to the room they share, having already made breakfast and gotten dressed. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOU!"<p>

"OH SH!T!" Stephannie screamed, having looked out the window and seen that they needed to get up _now_ or they'd be late. She slapped Destiny, grabbed her clothes, and ran into the bathroom. She appeared again 1.5 minutes later, grabbed her breakfast and sat down. It took Destiny 2.5 minutes for her to get dressed and grab her breakfast. We sat at the table, ate, then washed our dishes and ran out the door, grabbing our bags since we would have to need to return here again; we had packed the night before and the Academy said if we could carry all of what we needed/wanted, then we could go to our new homes in the Seiretei immediately after we left the Academy; the Captains would come again and had offered to guide us if requested.

We appeared at the gate and ran into our classroom, everyone chuckling as we appeared.

"What?" I questioned as everyone chuckled. "I see quite alot of you, including my soon-to-be fellow squad 8 members with everything so that they can go immediately to their new homes in the Seiretei, too... Is someone behind me or something?"

"No, it's just that you have _so_ _much_ science equipment... it's so random..." A girl giggled. I looked behind me. No one of importance was there, so it must have been the truth. The sensei walked in and everyone seated.

"Good morning. Today, we will talk about your new roles in the Seireitei..." He began, everyone paying close attention.

~_After his long speech about what our new roles in the Seiretei would be, and us filling out a form for what squad we would join_~

"Sadly, today will be your last day here in our Academy," He sighed. "It's also near the end of the day for you all. I would just like to tell you all how proud I am of you all for working so hard this year. The Captains will come and take everyone who is ready to leave to your new homes in the Seireitei, and again tomorrow for anyone who is not yet ready today," He told us quietly. You will meet by the Captain of whichever squad you have applied as."

Everyone nodded.

He sighed as the bell rang. "I guess this is goodbye..." He sighed, tears filling in his eyes. "AWWW I'm gonna miss you guys!" He wailed, crying like a baby. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Well, don't keep the Captains waiting on _my_ account..." He sighed. "I'll miss you all. Happy carreers!" He called, waving as the students left. I paused by the door for a moment, before calling, 'Bye-bye, sensei-san!' and leaving as he called goodbye to me. I walked through the hallways with Stephannie and Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Mehh I just wanted to get this one out =3 I PROMISE the next one will be wayyyy longer!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

~_recap_~

* * *

><p><em>"He sighed as the bell rang. "I guess this is goodbye..." He sighed, tears filling in his eyes. "AWWW I'm gonna miss you guys!" He wailed, crying like a baby. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Well, don't keep the Captains waiting on my account..." He sighed. "I'll miss you all. Happy carreers!" He called, waving as the students left. I paused by the door for a moment, before calling, 'Bye-bye, sensei-san!' and leaving as he called goodbye to me. I walked through the hallways with Stephannie and Destiny.<em>

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p>~<em>5 minutes later<em>~

* * *

><p>I was now walking into the Seireitei with my new Captain, Kyouraku-taicho, along with another girl as he had already gived the other people their keys and shown them to their new homes.<p>

"And here's your place, Arakaruto-chan," He anounced, handing said girl her key as she thanked him, bowed, and waited for us to walk away before entering. "Now just you, Aisuru-chan," He chuckled.

"Hai, Kyouraku-taichou," I murmured.

"Can I have another hug?" He pleaded after a few minutes of silence, stopping in front of a building and handing me a key. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Because~, I love you~!" He pouted, holding his arms out. I rose an eyebrow.

"An intense feeling of deep affection to me love or a deep romantic or sexual attachment to me love?" I questioned.

"... The second one..." He replied, raising an eyebrow as well. I stared.

"Oh, dear, this is quite awkward!" I announced.

"What, has Aisuru-chan never felt that way before?" He replied, horrified.

"Correct, I have never even attempted to have an intimate relationship such as what you are referring to before in my entire life," I agreed. He gawked. "Is there something wrong with that, Captain?"

"Yes!" He replied, taking most of my bags from my arms and the key. He then proceeded to unlock and open my door for me, gently putting the bags on my bed for me. I followed him in and did the same.

"Thank you for helping, Captain," I chuckled, as he was still disgruntled about my previous statement.

"Hug?" He demanded again. I rolled my eyes, unable to stop myself.

"Fine," I grumbled, hugging him awkwardly. He immediately hugged me back, pulling me close to him. "Ehhh, this is awkward..." I mumbled.

"Not really," He chuckled, burying his face in my neck. My cheeks went very red.

"Ok, if this wasn't awkward for me before, it _definitely_ is now!" I squeaked, blushing. He laughed.

"Ohhoh, Aisuru-chan, do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked jokingly, straightening but keeping me close to him. I blushed again.

"If by you making me me uncomfortable you mean that you are causing me to feel unease or awkwardness, then yes..." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"There ya go again, giving the definitions. Next thing I know you're going to be defining and giving the history of theoretical physics!" He exclaimed. I looked at him and took in a deep breath.

"Theoretical physics is a branch of physics which employs mathematical models and abstractions of physics to rationalize, explain and predict natural phenomena. The importance of mathematics in theoretical physics is sometimes emphasized by expression "mathematical physics". The advancement of science depends in general on the interplay between experimental studies and theory. In some cases, theoretical physics adheres to standards of mathematical rigor while giving little weight to experiments and observations. For example, while developing special relativity, Albert Einstein was concerned with the Lorentz transformation which left Maxwell's equations invariant, but was apparently uninterested in the Michelson-Morley experiment on Earth's drift through a luminiferous ether. On the other hand, Einstein was awarded the Nobel Prize for explaining the photoelectric-" I began.

"AHEYHEY!" A voice shouted, interrupting me. It was Stephannie.

Kyouraku-taichou finally let me go. I stared at Stephannie, my eyes huge. "I never said to actually give me the definition and history of theoretical physics!" Kyouraku-taichou exclaimed. I twitched several times, my face slowly turning blue from my lack of breathing. Did I mention that when I start defining and/or giving the history of something I can't breath unless I am in the process of defining and/or giving the history of that thing/person or have finished my explaination...? "Uhh... Aisuru-chan? Are you okay?" He questioned, worried. I only twitched again.

Stephannie snickered. "I came to see how you're doing, Aisuru," She laughed. I twiched again and gave her a verrry dirty look. "All right, _fine_, you can finish!" She grumbled.

(A.N. THE REST OF THE DEFINITION OF THEORETICAL PHYSICS IS COMING UP NOW. ALSO THE HISTORY. YES. I'M SERIOUS. YOU CAN JUST SKIP TO THE END OF THIS PARAGRAPH AND READ AFTER THE 'I finished.' PART, UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THE REST OF THE DEFINITION OF THEORETICAL PHYSICS AND IT'S HISTORY. Then again, if you want to know it, just type in google "define theoretical physics and go to the wikipedia page that helps define it... lol...)

"- Effect, previously an experimental result lacking a theoretical formulation. Theoretical physics began at least 2,300 years ago, under the Pre-socratic philosophy, and continued by Plato and Aristotle, whose views held sway for a millennium. In medieval times, during the rise of the universities, the only acknowledged intellectual disciplines were theology, mathematics, medicine, and law. As the concepts of matter, energy, space, time and causality slowly began to acquire the form we know today, other sciences spun off from the rubric of natural philosophy. During the Middle Ages and Renaissance, the concept of experimental science, the counterpoint to theory, began with scholars such as Ibn al-Haytham and Francis Bacon. The modern era of theory began perhaps with the Copernican paradigm shift in astronomy, soon followed by Johannes Kepler's expressions for planetary orbits, which summarized the meticulous observations of Tycho Brahe. The great push toward the modern concept of explanation started with Galileo, one of the few physicists who was both a consummate theoretician and a great experimentalist. The analytic geometry and mechanics of Descartes were incorporated into the calculus and mechanics of Isaac Newton, another theoretician/experimentalist of the highest order,writing Principia Mathematica.[2] Joseph-Louis Lagrange, Leonhard Euler and William Rowan Hamilton would extend the theory of classical mechanics considerably. Each of these individuals picked up the interactive intertwining of mathematics and physics begun two millennia earlier by Pythagoras. Among the great conceptual achievements of the 19th and 20th centuries were the consolidation of the idea of energy by the inclusion of heat, then electricity and magnetism and light, and finally mass. The laws of thermodynamics, and most importantly the introduction of the singular concept of entropy began to provide a macroscopic explanation for the properties of matter. The pillars of modern physics, and perhaps the most revolutionary theories in the history of physics, have been relativity theory and quantum mechanics. Newtonian mechanics was subsumed under special relativity and Newton's gravity was given a kinematic explanation by general relativity. Quantum mechanics led to an understanding of blackbody radiation and of anomalies in the specific heats of solids — and finally to an understanding of the internal structures of atoms and molecules. All of these achievements depended on the theoretical physics as a moving force both to suggest experiments and to consolidate results — often by ingenious application of existing mathematics, or, as in the case of Descartes and Newton (with Leibniz), by inventing new mathematics. Fourier's studies of heat conduction led to a new branch of mathematics: infinite, orthogonal series. Modern theoretical physics attempts to unify theories and explain phenomena in further attempts to understand the Universe, from the cosmological to the elementary particle scale. Where experimentation cannot be done, theoretical physics still tries to advance through the use of mathematical models," I finished. "And you _said_ you wouldn't _do_ that anymore!" Stephannie and my new Captain burst out laughing at my last statement.

(A.N. I fail. Epically. BBT FOR THE WIN!)

"Are you done?" Stephannie asked, an eyebrow risen. I huffed and nodded. "Good."

"Can I have another hug, Aisuru-chan?" My Captain pouted. Stephannie and I stared at him. Stephannie then looked at me, snickering.

"Glomp him," She whispered. I blinked.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Cause he wants a hug."

"Um... I would rather not glomp him," I mumbled.

"What are you two girls talking about?" My Captain asked, confused. We ignored him.

"Just do it!" Stephannie snapped to me. I sweat dropped. We ignored him again.

"Just do what?" Kyouraku-taichou asked, now severely confused.

"UGH WHY DON'T YOU?" I shouted at Stephannie. Kyouraku-taichou sweat-dropped.

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT MY CAPTAIN!" Stephannie shouted back. "And I wouldn't be able to watch if _I_ did it!" She laughed.

"I'M NOT GLOMPING HIM!" I snapped.

"You're not glomping who?" My Captain demanded, now very severely confused. We ignored him once more.

"_**CAAAAAPPPPTTAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN YYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU'RRRREEEEEE LAAAAAAAATEEEEE AAAAAAGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIN**_!" A very pissed off voice screamed. I recognized it as my Vice-Captain's voice. My Captain's eyes widened.

"I'll see you later, Aisuru-chan!" He squeaked, running away.

"Okay then," Stephannie and I replied, baffled.

"So... How've you been?" Stephannie chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Good, I suppose, if you count realizing your Captain just might have a sexual attraction for you good," I sighed. Stephannie's eyes widened.

"You figured it out? Finally!" She laughed. She then looked around my room. "Well, you've got a really nice place. I'm jealous!" She pouted, putting out her cheeks. I answered by laughing. "I only got a small place. I bet it's cause the Captain likes you," She joked, poking me. I smacked her hand away and began unpacking. "Well, I'ma go to my place and unpack, too. See ya," She pouted. "Wanna be ya," With that, she left as I called my farewells, wondering how much we would be able to meet again.

I continued putting my clothes away and then organizing my science equipment. A knock sounded on the door after I had been lying in bed for about 4 hours. The sun had gone down. I slowly stood up and walked to the door. I hesitated before saying quietly, "Who is it?"

"It's Kyouraku," The voice on the other side answered quietly as well. "I wanted to ask you something." (A.N. I ALMOST ENDED THE CHAPTER HERE! So be happy I didn't! XD)

"Uh... O...kay?" I mumbled, opening the door and allowing my Captain to enter. Okay, I admit, he's kinda intimitating, so I trembled. Sorry. He gently put a hand on my head, causing me to blush scarlet red.

"It's okay, Aisuru-chan," He said quietly, ruffling my hair, making me blush more. "There's no need to be intimidated by me. There's _no_ way that I would _ever_ hurt you," He said sternly, the truth of his words ringing in every syllable.

"C-Captain..." I mumbled, blushing even more and looking down, which apparently made him want to suddenly hug me tightly to him and bury his face in my neck. "E-E-Eto..." I squeaked. "U-uh, w-w-what di-di-did y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to a-a-ask m-m-me?" I stuttered. He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly. I blinked.

"Is this another one of the jokes guys pull on me?" I muttered, mostly to myself. He gently put a hand under my jaw and tilted my head towards him. I blinked again. "What're you...?" I muttered again.

"Is this one of the jokes guys pull on you?" He asked quietly - and then kissed me!

When he kissed me, I noticed several things. First of all, I closed my eyes and kissed back. Second of all, I liked it. Third of all, I was friggin in love with him. Fourth of all, I had just joined Squad 8 and now I was kissing the Captain, and Fifth of all, I'm in love with my Captain. Very in love with my Captain. He pulled away after a moment.

"Well? Is it?" He questioned, smiling. I stared into his eyes, my own eyes wide.

"... Unless that was a joke, no..." I whispered. He grinned wider. "Ohhh myyy Goooodddd, I juust joined this Squad and the Captain and I kissed alreadyyy," I mumbled to myself, sub-consiously burying my face in his chest. He just chuckled and pulled me closer.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" He pouted, tilting my face upwards. "You haven't answered that yet," He said, smiling kindly at me.

"Why... Why me?" I whispered. He frowned.

"You're beautiful, smart, kind," He said softly. "Everything I love."

I rose an eyebrow. "I'm not sake. You said you love sake. I'm not sake," I giggled. He laughed.

"No, you're better than sake," He chuckled. "Your laugh is beautiful," He continued. I rolled my eyes.

"My laugh is crazy and maniacal," I countered. He laughed.

"I love your laugh."

"My smile is creepy," I sighed.

"It is not," He countered. I rose an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? It made some of the people that were students at the Academy with me faint out of fear!" I replied. He burst out laughing. "My smile is deadly!"

"Well, their reactions were hilarious. It took all I had not to burst out laughing. Your smile is another thing I love about you. Please be my girlfriend?" He pleaded, looking in my eyes. I sucked in a deep breath. '_So... this is what love feels like...?_' I thought, breatheless as I gazed into his eyes and a blush formed on my cheek.

"On one condition..."I whispered.

"Anything," He whispered back.

"After I make the Couple Agreement... sign it," I instructed. (A.N. LOL total BBT reference there! XD) He blinked. "Don't worry, you may read it first and state your opinions. If you have an objection to it, we can work that out," I assured him. He blinked again.

"... What the heck is a Couple Agreement?" He demanded. I chuckled.

"An agreement on the terms and ruled of us dating. It stated rules governing what you can and can't do concerning me," I explained calmly.

"... O...kay?" He replied uncertainly.

"Great, I'll get to work making it," I said calmly.

"... Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked, severely confused. I nodded calmly, gazing into his eyes unwavering. His face lit up. "Yay!"

When he later left after 'setting a date for us,' I got to work on the Couple Agreement. And worked on it all night.

* * *

><p>~<em>the next day<em>~

* * *

><p>I sighed, turning over in bed, only having had 4.53 hours of sleep due to me creating the Couple Agreement. A knock sounded at my door after about 30 minutes. "Who is it, I'm sleepy..." I mumbled. A voice easily recognized as my new boyfriend chuckled.<p>

"Rise and shine, Aisuru-chan~!" He sang. "It's Kyouraku~!" I groaned.

"Fine, come in. You have a Couple Agreement to sign," I huffed. He burst out laughing as he opened the door and came in. "It's the papers in the middle of the desk," I informed him, pointing. "There's also a pen so you can sign them.

"Okay," He chuckled, sauntering over to the desk, picking the papers up and reading them. Several times, he burst out laughing as he signed them. "'If a group of aliens attacks the World of the Living and somehow or another makes it to Soul Society and attacks Soul Society, you cannot kill them unless your own life is in danger. You must restrain them and bring them to me so that I, Tsukino Aisuru, can perform research on them.' Really?" He laughed. I huffed.

"Sign!" I instructed. He still laughed, but complied. I layed down again.

"Wow, that was short," He commented after a few more minutes.

"I assumed that you would make a large fuss out of the main one I had, so I left it out, thinking that I wouldn't need a written document to prohibit it, anyway," I replied blankly. He looked at me after putting the papers and pen back on my desk where he had gotten them from.

"What was it?" He asked curiously.

"None of your concern~!" I sang in reply. He chuckled again.

"Oookay, I guess you're right," He said with a smile. "Now, get dressed. Nanao-chan called for you and I took the chance to see you."

"Okay," I replied blankly, sitting up again. "Wait, I have a question. Since we are dating now, are you intending on keeping it a secret?"

"Only if you want to. I personally don't care," He replied.

"Okay," I said blankly. "I don't care either," With that, I calmly grabbed my Shinigami uniform and went into my bathroom to change. Within seconds, I was out again and ready to go. Kyouraku took my hand.

"Let's go now," He said with a smile to me. I nodded calmly and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, this was so long! ._.'<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

~_recap_~

* * *

><p><em>"Okay," I said blankly. "I don't care either," With that, I calmly grabbed my Shinigami uniform and went into my bathroom to change. Within seconds, I was out again and ready to go. Kyouraku took my hand.<em>

_"Let's go now," He said with a smile to me. I nodded calmly and we left._

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p>I'm not entirely sure why, but we got a lot of glances and whispers on the way to the office. Perhaps they were surprised to see Kyouraku-taichou with me. I suppose it <em>is<em> rather surprising to see a woman fresh out of the Shinigami Academy with her new Captain the day after arriving at her new home in the Soul Society. Perhaps that was it.

"Nanao-chan is probably going to ask you to help her with the paper work," Kyouraku-taichou laughed. "We have a pretty big amount this week; I actually have to help her."

I rose an eyebrow. "You should be helping her anyway."

"I know, but it's just so boring..." He sighed.

"I hereby order you to help your Vice-Captain with the paperwork from here on!" I announced. He face-planted.

"NOOO! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SIGNED THAT ONE FOR YOU!" He wailed. The door to the office opened.

"Signed that what for who?" The Vice-Captain's voice sounded behind me. I turned towards her, smiling happily.

"I made him sign a paper in the Couple Agreement that stated he must to everything I say," I informed her. Her eyes widened.

"C-C-Couple Agreement? You mean you two are dating?" She exclaimed, shocked. Kyouraku-taichou stood up.

"Yes, we are, Nanao-chan," He chuckled, putting an arm around me as I stared, deadpanning as usual, at my Vice-Captain.

"Sorry you're stuck with _him_," She replied.

"It's not a problem, but thanks? I have ordered him from here on that he must help you with your paperwork since he says he usually doesn't," I informed her emotionlessly.

"Are you sure he has the energy to lift the pen?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If he does not, he will be punished accordingly," I said blankly. Kyouraku-taichou blinked.

"Punished?" He demanded, confused. I deadpanned again and looked at him.

"Did you or did you not read what you signed?" I demanded, taking out the papers. "Page Two, Section three: Disobeyal. 'States that the Boyfriend can not, under any circumstances except the ones listed below, disobey the Girlfriend. Disobeyal of the girlfriend - except for the resons below - will result in any form of punishment that the Girlfriend, Tsukino Aisuru, sees fit. Circumstances that allow the disobedience of the Girlfriend include but are not limited to: 1. The Girlfriend gets hypnotized by a Hollow or other being and, as a result, cannot make clear judgements. 2. The Head Captain orders you otherwise. 3. The Girlfriend and Boyfriend are having a fight," I recited, showing it to him. He sweat-dropped. (A.N. I fail. And I'm probably going to mess up the Couple Agreement one time or another. I should probably type out the actual agreement... Meh. It would really be something to read.)

"I didn't mean for you to take advantage of that power in this manner!" he yelped, panicking.

Ise-fukutaichou pushed up her glasses, barely managing to hide the hint of a smile. "Congratulations on your new relationship, Taicho! I'm sure it will be... ah... reforming for you. I hope you fully appreciate how this charming young lady is showing her care for you by doing her best to repair your various... character flaws."

"Eh~? Nanao-chan~, you're so mean~!" Kyouraku-taicho whined.

"No complaining, Kyouraku-taichou!" I pouted.

"Yes, Aisuru-chan," He sighed, slumping. I beamed.

"AISURU~!" A voice shouted, and I was suddenly tackled to the ground. "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Stephannie-san...?" I growled. She yelped and backed away immediately.

"GOMENASAII!" She whined.

"Good girl, here's a cookie," I pat her head and gave her a cookie. She stared at me for a moment, then glanced between the cookie and me.

"Oookay then... Thanks?" She replied, severely confused as she put the cookie in her pocket. "So, how's life in squad 8 so far?" She inquired.

"Good, how's squad 11?" I replied, standing and dusting myself off.

"I've gotten into seventy-two fights so far and only lost three, which were to Yumichika, Ikakku, and the Captain."

"Wow..." I chuckled.

"Wanna fight?" She demanded, standing as well.

"No, why?" I replied, confused.

"Because I always lose to you!" Se exclaimed, grinning hugely. I rose an eyebrow. She then jabbed a finger at me. "Fight meh!"

I cocked my head to the side creepily. "Are you sure?"

"HELL YES!" She shouted. I then proceeded to grab her outstretched arm, flip her, and punch her in several pressure points.

"You lose," I replied.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?" SHe shrieked, unable to move now.

"Why would I tell you that?" I asked, confused as I knelt down by her. I vagually noted the captain and vice-captain staring at us, shocked. I poked Stephannie's belly, which was upturned.

"Touche," She grumbled. "By the way, where's yer Zanpakutou?" She questioned.

"I saw no need to bring it with me," I answered. She rose an eyebrow. "What? You wanted to fight against my Zanpakutou, too?"

"Hell yeah..." She muttered, flexing as the was finally able to move again. She then stood. "Your Zanpakutou's powers are totally badass..."

"Am I not 'badass' enough for ya?" I joked.

"Wanna fight Ikakku?" She replied.

"Isn't that the third seat of your squad?" I demanded.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Um... Are you dumb?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well you can beat _me_~! So you should be able to beat-" She began to whine.

"Oh, Stephannie... Are you shirking your duties?" I interrupted quickly, raising an eyebrow at her. She face-palmed.

"I already finished them, Aisuru."

"Really?" I replied, shocked.

"Seriously," She retorted. "Are you two dating yet?" She asked. I face-planted. "Oh, so you are."

"Eh?" The Captain eh'd.

"Oh, don't think I don't know you lllliiiike her, Kyouraku-taichou!" She laughed. "I forsaw it!"

"Wow, Stephannie. Just _wow_," I muttered.

"Aisuru-chan, are you okay?" Kyouraku-taichou asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I mumbled. "Ise-fukutaichou, you wanted me?" I muttered.

"... Never mind..." She sighed, walking off. "Come on, Kyouraku-taichou! We have paperwork!"

"Aisuru-chan... Please?" He begged. I sat up and glared at him.

"Go. Now. Or. Else!" I growled.

"YES MA'AM!" He yelped, running after his vice-captain. Stephannie gaped.

"Already?" She gasped. "To the level of obedience?"

"Damn straight!" I agreed, then blinked. "Wait, I haven't been told my duties yet..." I pondered.

"Good, take the day-" She began, but I was already gone. "AISURU!"

* * *

><p>~<em>5 minutes later<em>~

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door of the office calmly. "Come in," A voice called. I opened the door and looked at the vice captain.<p>

"I am very bored," I said, grinning at her.

"You don't have any duties," She replied. I stared at her.

"Well... That's odd," I mused. "Guess I'll take Stephannie up on her offer. Bye, then, and don't forget, Kyouraku-taichou," I instructed half-heartedly, severely amused.

"Of course not!" He replied, horrified. "Bye!" He called as I left. I waved over my shoulder.

I immediately went back to my room, grabbed my Zanpakutou, Shōbō Akuma, and sought out Stephannie in Squad 11. She was finishing up beating up some guy. "Stephannie!" I shouted after she was done. She whirled. "You wanted to fight me with my Zanpakutou, ne?" I called from my place on a roof by her. Her jaw dropped.

"You... You really will?" She gasped. I nodded. "YESS!" She shouted, doing a fist pump. She then drew her Zanpakutou. "Let's do this!" She then attacked. I immediately jumped above her.

"Slowness works against you, Stephannie-chan~!" I sang. She just laughed as I landed on the edge of the roof and drew Shōbō akuma.

She lunged and I blocked, countering immediately. She barely jerked away in time.

"I'm just getting warmed up! Strike to kill, Desu Buringā!" She shouted. She was immediately enveloped in black. After a brief moment, the black faded to reveal her Zanpakutou's shikai state. The handle had turned black with a red diamond pattern. Actually, there were two now - she dual weilded. Gasps were heard from everyone watching. The blades were completely back, also, with a red stripe going down the middle of both. "Now you."

"It's quite a bit too early for you to be asking me that, Stephannie-chan," I replied. Her eyes narrowed, and suddenly she was right behind me. My eyes widened and I barely blocked her next strike. "Not bad."

"Damn straight. Shikai, _now_," She ordered.

"Still too early, Stephannie-chan!" I laughed. "After you land a blow!"

"FINE!" She shouted, lunging. I immediately flash-stepped behind her and swiped, barely missing her as she dodged. She then kicked me in the gut, sending me flying. "Gotcha! Now your shikai!"

I sighed, standing. "A deal is a deal, I suppose."

"Damn straight."

My grip on Shōbō Akuma tightened. I shifted into a riding stance and brought my Zanpakutou up, putting the flat of the blade onto the back of my left hand. "God scowls and Satan is cast away from Heaven," I whispered. "Satan smirks, and fire rains down on Earth. Shōbō Akuma."

Smoke covered me as one blade turned into two. The blades were crimson red, with black colored lined making the blades look like webs. There was also a certain sparkle on the blades. The hilts were teal blue with a black diamond pattern on them. There were more gasps as the smoke cleared. I straightened.

"Satisfied?" I sighed.

"Hell yeah!" She laughed.

"Alright, let's end this, ne?" I pouted. She smirked.

"Fine by me!" She shouted, lunging at me. I ducked her first swipe, then jumped to the side as she attacked with her other blade. I then kicked her in the gut. "BWAAHH!" _Thud_.

"That was for before!" I laughed with her. She jumped back up and flash-stepped in front of me and kicked me. I sumersaulted and landed on my feet.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S A TIE!" A voice shouted. We turned to see Destiny running towards us, waving and grinning hugely. Stephannie's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really?" She growled. I sighed and put Shōbō Akuma back into one blade. She turned to me, hurt. "Hey!" Stephannie whined.

I sheathed Shōbō Akuma. "We'll finish this later. I just realized the time. The sun is beginning to set," I informed her, amused. She looked up.

"Oh, wow, it is!" She exclaimed.

"I have to go!" I laughed. "Bye, Stephannie! Bye, Destiny!" With that, I ran off as they called bye.

* * *

><p>~<em>at home, after a shower<em>~

* * *

><p>"What to wear, what to wear...?" I muttered, looking through kimonos in my closet. I then pulled out a black ankle-length kimono with white vines with white flowers connected to them. "I think this is okay," I murmured, putting it on. I put on a teal blue obi. I then put my hair into a bun on top of my head, and put a pansy with white on the outside that slowly turned to purple then very dark purple as it went in into my hair. I then stared at myself in the mirror. "I believe this is appropriate," I said aloud. A knock sounded at the door. "Coming," I called. '<em>It's probably him<em>,' I thought to myself. I slowly opened the door. "Hello, taichou!" I greeted. His jaw dropped.

"Aisuru-chan, you're so cruel..." He sighed, shaking his head. I blinked.

"How so?"

"By being so beautiful!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Men. They're all idiots," I said under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>And such is the end of the chapter.<strong>

**TY SO MUCH, storyteller427, for helping me with Nanao's part. I edited a few words to make it in my pov's mind-frame, but nya~! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Why is Nanao-chan soo hard for me to predict? I keep trying to make her too cheerful-ish. T-T**


	10. Chapter 10

~_recap_~

_"Aisuru-chan, you're so cruel..." He sighed, shaking his head. I blinked._

_"How so?"_

_"By being so beautiful!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes._

_"Men. They're all idiots," I said under my breath._

~_end recap_~

**Chapter 10**

"You know, guys like me may be flirting around all day, but before we go to sleep, we always think about the girl we truly care about," Kyouraku-taichou said suddenly as we walked along the river he had found somewhere. I blinked.

"I read that in a magazine Stephannie-chan shoved in my face before. _16 Things Girls Won't Notice_, right?" I chuckled. He smirked.

"It's true. It's also true that a guy loves a girl more than the girl loves him."

"That is not true!" I whined.

"Is so!" He exclaimed.

"Not!" I whined again, stopping and staring at him with my best puppy-dog eyes. He beamed at me, stopping also.

"It's definately true, but girls can usually give the cutest puppy-dog looks that make guys want to do everything in their power to please them," He then did a little laugh. "It's so hard to please women!"

"It's so hard to please men, too!" I retorted, keeping my puppy-dog look in place. "Women and men are capable of loving eachother equally!" I insisted.

"Alright, alright!" He groaned, waving his hands dismissively. I jumped on his back and pat his head underneath his hat.

"Good boy, here's a cookie!" I giggled giving him a cookie. He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Uh... Thanks?" He questioned, putting it in his pocket. I beamed at him from his back as he started walking with me on his back.

"Remember when you saved my friend and I from those Arrancar?" I said suddenly.

"Eh? Yeah, why?" He replied, confused.

"That was sooo cooool!" I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder and beaming. "Stephannie-chan still talks about it. You're her hero."

"Oh, wow," He laughed.

"At least when it comes to fighting. Remember when we were talking about how she wanted to dual weild just like you?" I asked again.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Guess..." I whispered.

"I don't know!" He groaned.

"We both dual weild!" I whispered again. He stopped and turned his head, lookin at me with wide eyes. I returned the look. "Don't give me that look! I didn't actually dissect her! It was a joke!" I squeaked, ducking my head so that he could only see my eyes and holding my shoulders up vulnerably.

"You two _seriously_ have double bladed Zanpakutous?" He demanded. I slowly nodded, my eyes wide.

"You're making me uncomfortable," I whimpered, looking at him innocently. He sighed, looking down and closing his eyes.

"If I tell you some gossip around my triangle of friends, will you swear on your LIFE not to tell anyone and anything?" I demanded. He looked up.

"Uh... yes?" He replied, confused. I then jumped on his back again. He caught me before I fell and I leaned towards his ear.

"Destiny has a crush on Hisagi-fukutaichou!" I hissed. He chuckled. "Stephannie-chan does, too!" He burst out laughing. "They constantly say stuff like, 'I saw him first!' and 'No, _I_ saw him first!' and 'Technically Aisuru-chan saw him first, but she doesn't like him, he scares her!' They be strange people! I do not get them!" I giggled. "Enough about me, more about you!"

"Eh..." He replied. "You can keep talking."

"Kyouraku-taichou, I don't wanna!" I pouted. "I already talked! Uh... likes and interests?" I suggested to him.

"Go ahead," He smiled, walking again. I groaned.

"Likes: science, squad 8. Interests: science, squad 8, to stop being a loner," I grumbled. He burst out laughing.

"Glad to hear you like the squad," He laughed. "What about me?"

"I thought it was self-explanitory that I like and am interested in you. I mean, I _am_ on your back, aren't I? I _did_ give you a cookie, didn't I?" I questioned. He grinned goofily.

"But 'stop being a loner'? Really?"

"Aw, shuddup. Now you! Likes and interests!" I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Likes: You, Squad 8, sake, women. Interests: You, Squad 8, sake, women," He listed. I face-palmed.

"Well, that's nothing I didn't know _before_ you stated it," I grumbled. I then looked at the scenery. "The sunset is sooo cuute~!" I sang.

"Cute? That's a new one!" He chuckled. "What's your favorite flower?"

"A blue Delphinium," I answered immediately. "The Delphinium represents boldness, ardent attachment, and an open heart. It also represents big-heartedness and the essence of divine qualities. They are also meant to symbolize levity, fun and a general sense of joy," I informed him.

**(A.N. lol I looked up the meaning and stuff xD)**

He chuckled. "Good choice."

"I have a question," I pouted, poking his cheek. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes and stopping.

"And what would that be, Aisuru-chan?" He asked smiling.

"Can I pleeeease wear your hat?" I giggled, smiling shyly at him. He then grinned hugely.

"Of course, Aisuru-chan," He laughed, taking off his hat and putting it on my head.

"Yayyy!" I cheered, hugging him. "Want a kiss on the cheek?"

"Yes!" He replied immediately, beaming. I kissed him on the cheek. "How about the lips?" He questioned.

"Pervert," I replied.

"Awww!" He whined, looking dejected.

"You already got your kiss when you confessed..." I blushed, looking away. I saw him smile softly out of the corner of my eye and looked back at him.

"Did you like it?"

I then smacked him on the back of his head. "GR!"

"ITAIII!"

"Pervert!" I snapped. He rubbed the abused spot on his head with his right hand, still holding on to my leg to keep me from falling with the other.

"Well? Did you?" He pressed, indifferent. I blinked.

"I-I suppose it was necessary to kiss me so soon to prove you weren't kidding about being in love with me," I blushed.

"I see," He replied.

"You're supposed to wait, like, a week at the least, or so my friends tell me," I told him. "A-and I'm n-not used to stuff like this..." I stuttered again. "A-and you're my first boyfriend..." I then smacked my face into the crook of his neck.

"Alright, Aisuru-chan. And I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," He said. I felt him touch my arm. I looked up with big eyes to see him looking at me, cleary distraught. I blushed and looked at the sunset again. For some reason, I thought about his kiss again.

"You know what...?" I began.

"What?" He asked. I dismounted him and he turned toward me.

"Uh... Never mind..." I looked into his eyes, my cheeks flaming.

"Eh?" He replied, his eyes getting wide. "Wh-what did I do? Do you not forgive me for making you uncomfortable? Do you not love me anymore?" He eeped. My face turned red and I looked down.

"I-I don't mean that at all!" I insisted.

"What is it?" I looked at my freaking out Captain.

"Forget it!" He looked confused. I slowly leaned forward and put my arms around his neck. I leaned closer, closed my eyes, and-

He kissed me first. After a few moments, he pulled away and gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. He looked at me with passion in his eyes.

"Oh, Aisuru-chan," he sighed, smiling. "I love you so much." I blushed. "I wish I could hold you in my arms forever, and never let you go. I do believe that you are the very essence of my being."

I then buried my face in his chest in an attempt to hide my now very red cheeks. "Why are you so romantic?" I sighed. He chuckled. "Seriously, you make it seem so easy..."

"Aw, Aisuru-chan is jealous!" He laughed. I lifted my head and glared at him. "Aw! Aisuru-chan is mad at me!" He cooed. I smacked him upside the head. "ITAiI! Aisuru-chan is mean!" He attempted to run, however I flash-stepped in front of him and smacked him with his hat. "Aisuru-chan hit me with my own hat! So cold!"

"Oh, you know you liked it!" I snorted, putting the hat back on my head.

"Oooh, so you like it rough?"

I do believe the look I gave him in response to that should have scared him, but it did not.

"You do!"

"Shunsui," I said dangerously.

"..." He gaped at me. "You... you used my given name!"

I blinked. "I did?" I asked, shocked. He nodded, grinning hugely. I eeped. "Oh! Gomenasai gozaimasu, taichou!" I apologized immediately, bowing at the waist. He snorted.

"I wasn't reprimanding you!" He scoffed. "I _want_ you to use my given name, Aisuru-chan!" I blushed as he gently pulled my arm to make me stand up straight again.

"But-" I began.

"No buts!" He groaned. I looked down. "Do I have to kiss you again?"

"Yes," I replied. He smirked. I pushed his face away. "I didn't say when!" I giggled. He blinked.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. You asked if you had to kiss me again. You didn't say when, so I answered 'Yes.'" I smiled. It was getting dark out. Kyouraku-taichou glanced around.

"Aw, it's already night!" He pouted. I grinned. He looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "I'll walk you home now, I suppose."

"Aw, Shunsui-taichou is such a gentleman!" I giggled. He grinned hugely.

"Shunsui-taichou, eh? Already making nicknames!" He laughed. "Aren't you the cutie!" I blushed and smiled at him. "Kawaii Aisuru-chan looks sleepy!" He smiled, and then I was in his arms. My eyes widened in shock. "Kawaii Aisuru-chan needs sleep."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Kawaii Shunsui-taichou-kun needs to come up with a new kawaii nickname for me!" I'm not entirely sure if he could smile any wider, but I won't rule it out considering how big Ichimaru-taichou can smile. He began walking toward my home.

"Aw, Aisuru-chan thinks I'm cute!"

"I've recently had a shocking realization," I informed him sullenly after a few minutes.

"And what might that be?" He answered, smiling down at me.

"I've begun referring to you in my mind as 'my Captain,'" I mused. He smirked wider.

"That's so cute!" He sang. I rolled my eyes. "We're here," He said. He proceeded to unlock my door with one of his many keys and opened it.

"Aw, come _on_! You have my key?"

My Captain - there it is again, MY Captain! - laughed. "Of course, I'm the Captain of your squad!" He then gently put me down. "How about a good night kiss?" He said quietly, smiling softly at me. I blushed, looking into his eyes.

"I-I suppose..." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers.

He then pulled my into a hug with his left arm and cradled my face with his left hand. Slowly, he bent down, our faces moving closer to eachother. I closed my eyes and went on my tippy-toes to close the distance between our lips. His warm lips moved slowly against mine. He pulled me tighter to him. I could feel the warmth emanating from his chest. After a few moment, we both pulled away from eachother, breathing hard.

"Good night, Aisuru-chan," He whispered.

"Good night, Shunsui-kun," I whispered back. He turned around and I closed the door, still blushing. Damn, my Captain's a good kisser.

Oh, Kami. Stephannie-chan is going to ask for the details... I wonder how much I can hide.

* * *

><p><strong>review if you want, fave if you want, alert if you want, read if you want. I'd really appreciate it if you told me how the kiss was, though ._.' that was my first time writing something like that **shot**<strong>

**Shunsui: AISURU-CHAN! **kills guy who shot me and rushes me to the Fourth****

**To ****flowergod613****: tysvm for reviewing so much =D it means a lot!**

**To ****RayOfTheDawn****: always =]**

**To ****Sushii****: LOL ty xD**

**To ****Morzeplease****: ALWAYS! =D**

**To ****anon****: LOL ty =P**

**To ****YeahMan****: Okey! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

~_recap_~

_"Good night, Aisuru-chan," He whispered._

_"Good night, Shunsui-kun," I whispered back. He turned around and I closed the door, still blushing. Damn, my Captain's a good kisser._

_Oh, Kami. Stephannie-chan is going to ask for the details... I wonder how much I can hide._

~_end recap_~

**Chapter 11**

~_the next day_~

"Deets, deets, gimme the DEETS, Aisuru!" Stephannie insisted as I buried my face inbetween my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I don't wanna give the deets!" I wailed, my voice muffled.

"I don't care! Deets!" She snapped, then, before I could interrupt her again, bombarded me with questions. "Where'd you go? What'd you talk about? How late were you out? Did he kiss you? Is he a good kisser? Did you do it? Are you going out again?"

My face turned very red. "NO WE DID NOT DO IT!"

"Where'd you go?"

"By some river..."

"What'd you talk about?"

"Things?"

Her expression to that? -_-

"How late were you out?"

"He got me home before dark."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Who knows?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"The best."

Her expression to THAT? xD

"Did you do it?"

"NO WE DID NOT DO IT! I said that already!"

"Hm... Then I don't have to kill him. Too bad."

I glared at her. She rubbed her chin, pondering that idea.

"Are you going out again?"

"Yeah."

"When and where?"

"None of your God damned business."

She then glared at me. I glared back.

"Kawaii, Kawaii, Aisuru-cha~ ITAAAAIIII!" A voice sang suddenly, then screamed. "NANAO-CHAN, YOU'RE SO MEAN!" I turned. Kyouraku-taichou stared at me pleadingly as he sat on a roof, rubbing his head. Ise-fuku taichou stood behind him, glaring at him. She was holding a large book in her hands. "Aisuru-chan~, help me~!"

The Vice-Captain nodded at me. "Tsukino-san."

I nodded at her in return. "Ise-fuku taichou. Taichou, I hope you know that four hands work faster than two when it comes to paperwork, and the faster the paperwork gets done, the faster you get to spend time with me."

He groaned.

Stephannie-chan stood. "I hear you two DIDN'T do it."

He stared at her, confused. She glared at him. I sweat-dropped about five times.

"You be a VERY VERY HAPPY man you DIDN'T do it."

He stared at her with a single risen eyebrow. I sweat-dropped about three more times, with a total of 8 current sweat-droppness.

"If you HAD done it, you would be a VERY VERY VERY _**DEAD**_ man."

She proceeded to walk away. I paled and sweat-dropped five more times, with a total of 13 total sweat-droppness.

Kyouraku-taichou and Ise-fuku taichou stared at me. I held my hands up defensively. "I didn't lie! Kyouraku-taichou and I DIDN'T do it! There's no way I WOULD allow it! I mean, seriously, I'm not a whore!"

"... 'Do it'?" Ise-fuku taichou quoted. "Really?"

I sweat-dropped again. That makes fourteen. "She was referring to coitus-" I began.

"I KNOW WHAT SHE WAS REFERRING TO!" Ise-fuku taichou screamed. I sighed. "Kyouraku-taichou doesn't seem to want to do his paperwork today."

The man in question smiled and waved. I glared, then fixed my glasses. He gulped. "EH- Ano, Aisuru-cha-" He began. I fixed my glasses again, causing him to gulp again. "A-a-Aisuru-cha- AHH!" He screamed as he saw me take off my glasses. He ran. I stood.

"I'll take care of this problem, Ise-fuku taichou."

"Thank you, Tsukino-san."

"It's my honor."

~_5 hours later_~

I was now panting from running around the past 5 hours, trying to find my Captain. I set off to Squad 13, where I probably should've gone first. I had checked at the office to see if he had run there, which he hadn't, the training grounds, the sake bar, squads 1, 4 and 8, the other sake bars, behind a waterfall, in all the medows and trees I could find, all the rooves in those squads, and pretty much all the places he had told me he frequented except for Squad 13. I didn't particularly want to run into Destiny so I had saved there for last.

Panting, I finally entered Squad 13.

"AISURU!" A voice screamed almost instantly, and I was glomped. Just my luck. "What're you doing here? Come to see me?" Destiny and I stood.

I smiled at her. She paled. "No, I've come to try and find Kyouraku-taichou. Have you seen him?"

She nodded, still pale. "He's been with Ukitake-taichou for the past 5 hours, quote, 'Hiding from Nanao-chan' and his, quote, 'girlfriend.' Does he really have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Where are they?"

"Captain's Quarters. Who's his girlfriend?"

"Me. Thanks, I'm gonna go try to get him to help Ise-fuku taichou with the paperwork."

With that, I ran, ignoring her gaping.

I came to the Captain's Quarters, and would've knocked had the evil-doer not opened to door and grinned at me. I glared up at him.

"FIVE HOURS. This is the LAST place I came to." I growled. His grin widened.

"Why is this the last place you came, Aisuru-chan?" He smiled.

I glared at him. "I don't particularly like my name being screamed and then me being glomped by Destiny-chan the moment I enter the Squad. She's in this squad. And she manages to glomp me EVERY SINGLE TIME I enter this squad! No, no, no, she doesn't glomp STEPHANNIE, she glomps the girl who constantly threatens to hurt her, dissect her and experiment on her in the name of science!" I complained. He laughed. I heard a faint chuckle from inside the quarters and assumed it was Ukitake-taichou.

Ukitake-taichou then appeared behind Kyouraku-taichou. "Yes, she's quite the happy and energetic one, isn't she?" He smiled. I couldn't help put roll my eyes.

"She also constantly talks to and _touches_ me. I hate those two things..." I shivered. "I have to dissinfect myself when I return to the barracks." The two Captains chuckled. I snapped my gaze to my Captain. "Kyouraku-taichou, do you _truly_ know exactly how difficult it is to complete the paperwork on time?"

At the mention of paperwork, he groaned. "Aisuru-chan, did you _truly_ come here to try and get me to do the paperwork?"

I stared at him, exasperated. "I'm sure Ise-fuku taichou would appreciate it! Just ask Ukitake-taichou, it's the right thing to do!"

Said Captain's eyes widened. He waved him hands in front of him and giggled nervously. "Hey, hey, hey, don't bring me into this!"

I stared at him, an eyebrow risen. "I am truly sorry, Ukitake-taichou, but you already brought yourself into this when you sheltered Kyouraku-taichou."

Said sheltered Captain grinned goofily at the sheltering Captain. Said sheltering Captain sighed, defeated. "I suppose you're correct..."

I switched my gaze to Kyouraku-taichou. "Wow, Aisuru-chan, you're looking at me quite intensely! Are you thinking something _perverted_?" He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I prompting kicked him in the balls. My foot started hurting as steam rose up. Kyouraku-taichou looked genuinely surprised, as did Ukitake-taichou. I glared at Kyouraku-taichou.

"Pervert."

"I'm not just a pervert, Aisuru-chan," he scoffed. "I'm _your_ pervert!"

I rolled my eyes and lowered my now hurting foot. "You were _supposed_ to double over in pain, but _apparently_ you have balls of steel," I complained. He burst out laughing. "And I _can't_ believe I just said that..." I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head at myself. "Captain, you have a bad influence on me."

"Naww, I'm just bringing out your inner pervert!" He joked I rolled my eyes, then stiffened. I turned and kicked the idiot who was attacking me in the face.

"Stephannie-chan," I greeted.

Said assailent grunted and stood. "Why are you so fast?"

"Because I actually _tried_," I replied calmly. She pouted and looked away.

"Soo, I take it you already got glomped by Destiny?" She smirked.

I growled.

"I should tell her you want her to glomp you more..." She giggled evilly. I glared. "I should randomly dance. That would be _precious_."

I face-palmed.

"OOOHHH! _**YOU**_ should randomly dance!" She gasped, pointing at me and jumping from foot to foot. I stared. "Really!"

I placed my hand on my hip.

"And sing!"

My eyes narrowed.

She smiled evilly again.

I half-turned and closed my eyes, my head bowed as I let a small smile grace my lips.

"She's gonna do it~!" She squealed quietly.

I lurched forward and kicked her in the face, sending her flying. "IN YOUR **DREAMS**, _**DUMBASS**_!" I shouted after her.

"Oooh, Aisuru-chan's getting _rough_!" Kyouraku-taichou joked. I kicked him in the face. "ITAI!" he held his nose. "So cruel!"

I looked pleadingly at Ukitake-taichou. "Ukitake-taichou, _how_ do we _tame_ him?"

Ukitake-taichou's lips twitched. "I don't think there _is_ a way, Tsukino-san. Beating him up only makes him worse."

I stared at my Captain, folding my left arm over my chest, resting my right elbow on top of my left arm and tapping my chin with my right hand. "Hmm..."

"Ooooh, Aisuru-chan's thinking face!" Kyouraku-taichou chuckled, mimicking my posture. " 'Hmm...' "

I sighed and closed my eyes, covering my face with the hand I had been tapping my chin with. I heard a loud BANG as Stephannie-chan landing next to me. I heard her mumble something about a flying poptart nyan cat. "Honestly, Shunsui! You're so _frustrating_!" I wailed, my face still covered. I could practically see the two Captains exchanging frightened glances. I then covered my face with both hands, leaned against the wall and slowly slid down the wall.

I fel his hand suddenly on my shoulder. "Aisuru-chan!" He exclaimed. I felt a few tears appear in my eyes as I stared at him with desperate eyes. His eyes widened and he looked... kinda... _scared_! "A-A-A-A-Aisuru-chan, please don't cry! _PLEASE_, **DON'T** cry!" He begged, hugging me and burying his face in my shoulder. I blinked, bewildered. _Holy shit! He's terrified! Meep!_

"Usually you make some weak excuse to leave when a woman starts to cry, Kyouraku," Ukitake-taichou commented.

"I can't let Aisuru-chan cry!" His muffled response came. "Aisuru-chan is not allowed to cry!"

My eyes widened and I sucked in a quick breath. "Kyouraku-taichou! That's mean! What if I _want_ to cry?" I whined, staring at him with my tear-filled eyes innocently.

"No! No crying!" He growled, staring into my eyes with a fierce determination. I blinked and shrunk back a little.

"Don't tell me what can and can't come out of my eyes!" I wailed.

"Don't cry~!"

"Kyouraku, maybe you should take her somewhere private incase she _does_ cry..." Ukitake-taichou suggested, worried. He nodded, still upset, and suddenly we were moving very fast.

"Meep!" I wailed. We stopped suddenly. I looked around. "... Meep?" I meeped uncertainly, looking around at the sudden pretty clearing/meadow I had appeared in with my Captain. I looked at him with large eyes. "Meeeeep?" He merely tilted my chip up, looking genuinely upset as he stared into my eyes. I shook out of his hand, hugged my legs to my chest and looked away. He leaned back, reluctantly legging me go. I spared him a brief glance. He was sitting on his legs, leaning back a little, staring me with clear worry, confusion, and a hint of fear in his eyes. He obviously did not want me to cry, which went directly against how my body wanted me to vent off my frustration. His arms were up partially, like he was going to hug me but didn't know whether or not he should and his arms were in midmotion to, frozen there until he decided to either hug me or let his arms fall. I looked away and heard him sigh unhappily. "You are very frustrating, Captain," I stated quietly, unhappy. "And my body wants me to cry to vent off that frustration. It's very hard to resist." His arms wrapped around my body. I put my hand on his but refused to look at him. "Normally I'd ignore people like you, and possible hate them with all my might," I felt him tense. "I suppose that... you are... the_ only_ exception." I turned and smiled up at him. He was surprised. I cradled his face in my hand. He gently covered my hand with his and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them.

"Aisuru-chan..." He said quietly, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Kyouraku-kun?" I asked just as quietly, smiling softly. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to my left ear.

"I love you," He whispered. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too," I whispered in response, not hesitating at all.

**Meep.**


	12. Chapter 12

~_recap_~

* * *

><p><em>"Aisuru-chan..." He said quietly, smiling slightly.<em>

_"Yes, Kyouraku-kun?" I asked just as quietly, smiling softly. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to my left ear._

_"I love you," He whispered. I closed my eyes._

_"I love you, too," I whispered in response, not hesitating at all._

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed then opened my eyes. "Well, now..." I smiled. "You've made me un-frustrated with you. Happy now?"<p>

He smiled. "That depends. Are you still going to cry?"

I frowned. "Do you want me to?" His smile faded immediately.

"NO!"

"Then no."

His smile then returned. "Yayyy!"

My gaze traveled behind him and I gasped. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?"

"Look before you ask, idiot!" I gasped, pointing at the sunset. He looked.

"Well isn't that romantic?" He laughed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. In those minutes I somehow appeared on his lap, with him cuddling me. How, I don't know. He must've put me there or something.

"Want to know why I usually wipe people's memories if they hear me singing?" I asked quietly suddenly. He blinked and looked at me.

"Sure."

I sighed. "Because I only want the people closest to me to know my singing voice. Part of my Zanpakutou powers are that if I use a certain ability which requires me to sing, it will heal them, however it will only heal them if they know exactly what my singing voice sounds like. If they know what my singing voice sounds like, it will heal them if I sing even if I don't want it to."

Kyouraku-taichou blinked and looked genuinely surprised. "Then why won't you let your friends hear you sing?"

"Because... we're not as close as you think..." I murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, confused.

"Ever since Destiny became our friend, I've realized that Stephannie-chan and I are becoming more... separate. It doesn't help at all that now we're in different squads." When I finished, I sighed and lay my head against his chest, eyes closed. "I want to sing for you."

I felt him stiffen with shock. "Then I'm a person close to you?" He joked. I ignored that comment and straightened up.

"I'm going to sing Sorrow by Flyleaf."

"Sorrow?" He inquired.

"Mhm... now be quiet and listen."

"Yes, ma'am!" He laughed.

I took in a deep breath, and sang: _"Sometimes life seems too quiet_

_Into paralyzing silence_

_Like the moonless dark_

_Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies_

_Changed the color in my eyes_

_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you_

_And hope for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory_

_To face the ugly girl that's smothering me_

_Sitting closer than my pain_

_He knew each tear before it came_

_Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow last through this night_

_I'll take this piece of You_

_And hope for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As You flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time_

_And sing this lie that's halfway mine_

_The sword is slicing through the question_

_So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you_

_And hope for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_And up into the stars_

_JOY WILL COME!_" I finished and sighed. "That was hard~!" I whined. Kyouraku-taichou laughed.

"You should sing for me more often, Aisuru-chan~! Your voice is amazing!" He smiled at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Not that amazing, but okay..." I muttered. I then looked around again. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Somewhere," He smiled. I face-palmed.

"Baka," I muttered. He just laughed. I then pouted at him. "Please~ tell me why we're in this kawaii meadow~?" I smiled.

"Because I thought you might like it," He said softly, smiling kindly at me.

"Isn't Steph-chan funny?" I grinned. "I mean, really, she screamed 'MEHH!' while falling from the sky!" I laughed.

Me expression? XD

His? :)

"Yes, that was rather funny," He agreed, chuckling.

"And the sun sets," I said unhappily.

He laughed. "I'll take you home, then."

"Such a gentleman!" I snorted, laughing.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" He said hopefully.

"I'll think about it," I smiled.

* * *

><p>~<em>the next day<em>~

* * *

><p>"I guess I <em>SHOULD<em> apologize for hitting you so hard you flew up in the air and screamed 'MEHH!' coming down, but... I won't!" I said to Steph-chan, grinning hugely.

"Well whatever!" Steph-chan snapped.

"I hope you know that you were mumbling something about a flying poptart _nyan_ cat, whatever the hell THAT is..." I giggled.

"Well I have to go train again before I fight my captain, and I wouldn't mind you coming to watch me~!" Steph-chan said.

I sweat-dropped. "You're gonna fight Zaraki-taichou AGAIN? After you couldn't even cut him?" I exclaimed.

"Well you know what I really want to do?" She shouted. I sweat-dropped. "Well, I'll tell you... I want to beat up YUMICHIKA!" Steph-chan screamed. "He is such a big headed EGOMANIAC! Steph-chan looked down at the ground, blushing. Now everyone was looking at us, but she just looked up, smiled and waved.

I sweat-dropped. "Isn't Yumichika the 5th seat? And didn't he keep beating you whenever you tried to beat him up?" I questioned.

"Do you know Destiny likes Hisagi Shuuhei? I mean really, I saw him FIRST! HES MINE!" Steph-chan declared.

"What are you two girls screaming about?" A voice inquired. I turned and grinned.

"Kyouraku-kun, I told you no me until the paperwork is done!" I smiled. "So go! Nooww!"

"But Aisuru-chan~! I'm on break~!" He groaned.

"Hey, I have a question! Can you keep a secret?" Steph-chan asked.

He blinked. "Of course. What's your question, Stephannie-chan?"

"Is it bad to beat up someone for trying to steal someone away from you?"

He blinked. "That depends. Is that someone that someone else is trying to steal away from you your boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Do you know Hisagi Shuuhei?"

He sweat-dropped again, and so did I. "Of course. Hisagi Shuuhei is the 9th Squad's fuku-taichou."

Steph-chan blushed "I _like_ him. He is _so_ cute..." Steph-chan trailed off, blushing crazily.

He laughed. "Then you two _aren't_ together. It's okay for you and the other girl to compete for him, but don't let it ruin your friendship, okay?"

"Okay. What does he like in a girl?" Steph-chan asked

I face-palmed. "Here, take this magazine. It details all the fuku taichou and taichou likes and interests!" I laughed, handing her the magazine.

"Um... okay." Steph-chan blushed. "I will read it, bye guys!" Steph-chan walks away while reading.

I laughed. "Bai-bai, Stephannie-chan~! Don't forget about the fight~!" I sang.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Steph-chan called back absent-mindedly.

Kyouraku-kun and I laughed. Suddenly, she came to a dead stop and turned back towards us with wide eyes.

"Ano... Kyouraku-taichou? I have paperwork that needs to be done as soon as possible!" A male voice called. I blinked and turned.

"Oh- Hisagi-fuku taichou!" He exclaimed, trying not to laugh as Steph-chan laughed.

"AISURU-CHAN!" A female voice screamed, and I got glomped.

"GOD DAMMIT, DESTINY, I SAID TO STOP THAT!" I screamed, punching her in the face.

"ITAIII!" She screamed, falling back. She then turned to the now present vice captain and beamed. "Hello, Hisagi-fuku taichou~!" She sang sexily. I sweat-dropped.

"Hey." Steph-chan said to Hisagi-fuku taichou.

He blinked and looked at her. "Hey, Mori-san," He greeted.

"Paperwork?" I questioned. He once again blinked.

"Y-yeah, here, Kyouraku-taichou," He said, handing the Captain the paperwork. Kyouraku-kun smiled kindly and took the paperwork.

"So um... Hisagi-fuku taichou, I was wondering do you need any help with anything... that I can help with." Destiny asked sexily.

He turned his gaze to her. "Oh, uh, no, I'm fine," He stuttered, slightly confused.

I smacked Destiny... hard.

"ITAIII!" What was THAT for?" She screamed.

"FOR BEING A PERVERT!" I shouted. "I'M NOT NAIVE!"

"Well, can anyone help me train?" Steph-chan asked, hoping Hisagi will say he will.

"I'm sorry, I have too much paperwork in my division to help," He apologized. "_How_ did Captain Tousen deal with all this paperwork...?" He muttered to himself.

"I can not!" Kyouraku-kun announced. I snorted.

"No, I have too much to do," Destiny replied, running off and crying. I sweat-dropped.

"Well, I need someone to help me train." Steph-chan whined. I frowned.

"NOT IT!" I shouted. "Get Ayasegawa-san to help!"

"I HATE HIM!" Steph-chan screamed.

"Oh, I _know_ you love me and my beauty!" Said man sang from right behind her.

"NO, I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Steph-chan screamed.

I snickered. "They sound like an old married couple!" I whispered to Kyouraku-kun. He grinned.

"Oh, is it the _Captain_?" He giggled. "I know how much you _love_ fighting him!"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM, YOU JERK FACE!" Steph-chan yell as tears filled her eyes.

I sweat-dropped. _Jerk face? Really? _Seriously_, Stephannie?_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Perky face?" He giggled. "Aww, thank you~!" I snorted laughter.

Steph-chan turned and yelled, "Leave me alone! You don't know how much I _**HATE**_ you." She started to tear up badly.

Everyone but her face-palmed.

"I WAS MAKING A WITTY JOKE!" He shouted.

She stopped tearing up and laughed. "Well, do you know when someone's acting?" She joked.

A tick mark appeared on his head. "YOU LITTLE-" He began.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" I shouted. Steph-chan whirled on me.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHEN SOMEONE IS ACTING!" She shouted at me. My eyes narrowed.

"When did I give you permission to shout at me?" I said dangerously.

Destiny decided to come back at that moment and say, "Aisuru-kun, why do you like everyone that hates you?"

I blinked. "Eh?"

"DESTINY, SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU." Steph-chan screamed.

I blinked again. "Meh?"

Ayasegawa-san blinked.

"Well, anyways I have to-" Stephannie began.

"Ugh, why does everyone have to _leeeaaave_?" Destiny whined. I gritted my teeth.

"Oh. My. God." I growled. "Do you _realize_ how _annoying_ your _whining_ is?" I growled.

"Well, Yumichika, I bet I can beat you, like Stephannie COULDN'T!" Destiny said, taunting Stephannie". His eyes narrowed.

I grit my teeth again. "Destiny." I growled. "Shut the fuck up. You can't beat me, you can't beat Steph-san, you can't beat _him_."

"NOOOO! NOT THE HONORIFICS AGAAAAAAIIIINNNNN!" Stephannie screamed.

"Shuddup," I muttered, glowering at Destiny.

"Plus you can _never_ bear Yumichika..." she looked at him and said "I hate you, but that's where I draw the line with someone as weak as her."

"Really? I'm sure I can beat Aisuru-kun!" Destiny giggled.

Steph-chan's eyes widened, she paled and hid behind my Captain. Kyouraku-taichou was officially _very_ confused as to where this was going.

"_**THAT'S IT!**_" I screamed, charging at Destiny. She barely dodged out of the way. I did several quick front flips, landed on me feet and turned to face her, giving her a death glare. "You have crossed the thin line between teasing and being disrespectful towards your friends!" I shouted, drawing Shōbō Akuma. "I'm going to show you which one of us is truly stronger!" With that, I lunged. She barely drew her sword and blocked in time.

"Go, Aisuru, go Aisuru- uhh, what's up?" Steph cheered then asked Hisagi-fuku taichou.

"Ano... They're fighting?" He suggested.

"Yeaah... Because she was being very disrespectful... But she won't hurt Destiny _that_ much... At least I don't _think_..." She muttered the last part and laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

><p>~<em>3rd person<em>~

* * *

><p>"Destiny-chan must have made Aisuru-chan <em>very<em> angry," Kyouraku mused as Aisuru swiped at Destiny and she dodged, but her sword cut off some of her hair.

"Yeah, she _did_," Steph-chan agreed. "She insulted her pride, and that is something you _don't_ do to Aisuru."

"I can see that," Kyouraku said, looking slightly worried.

Aisuru proceeded to dodge an attack from Destiny and countered it. Destiny blocked it, but flew back several feet.

"Bakudo no 39: Enkōsen!" Aisur lifted up her sword and the 39th bakudou appeared in front of it as Destiny attacked again.

Destiny then held up her hands. "Hadou no 63: **Raikōhō**!" The yellow energy zipped towards Aisuru.

"Bakudou no 81: Danku." Aisuru merely stated, and the energy harmlessly hit the shield.

"A LEVEL 81 KIDOU WITH NO INCANTATION?" Stephannie shrieked, disbelieving.

"Awww, that's my Aisuru-chan~!" Kyouraku cooed. Said girl rolled her eyes and let the kidou disappear.

"Stephannie." Aisuru said calmly.

"Yes?" Said Steph asked.

"Be ready to rush Destiny to Squad 4."

"AH! UM! YES, MA'AM!" Stephannie yelped, scared.

"Hah! You think that-" Destiny began, but froze suddenly. Slowly, her head turned behind her to look at the girl who was suddenly behind her and calmly walking away. "Wha...?"

"Stephannie, now would be a good time to start moving towards her," Aisuru commented, held her right hand up - for she had sheathed her sword - waved and continued walking.

The moment she disappeared, blood spurted from a sudden wound on Destiny, and Destiny collapsed. Stephannie gaped for a moment before rushing to Destiny, picking her up, and flash-stepping to Squad 4.

"I didn't even see her move!" Ayasegawa Yumichika gaped.

"I _barely_ saw her move!" Hisagi Shuuhei gasped.

"I saw her," Kyouraku Shunsui replied. "That was a rather interesting squabble. I should probably go after Aisuru-chan now. You two can return to your squads if you so please, as always." Kyouraku said, then flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p>~<em>Aisuru's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>"Why'd you stab her like that?" A voice behind me asked. I stopped.<p>

"Because, number one, she thought she could defeat me, number two, she would've done the same, number three, she's _not_ my friend, and if she payed attention she'd know that. I also know she'll be fine. Are you going to punish me?" I replied smoothly.

"I can't punish you, Aisuru-chan," He said, bewildered. "So you wouldn't have stabbed her if you thought she'd _not_ be fine?"

"Precisely." I sighed, and half-turned. "Besides, since we've met she's actually been _coaxing_ me to do that. I suspect she's going to try to use it against me, however she obviously doesn't know me that well. If she did, then she'd know it's not going to work."

"I hope you realize that you just moved with the speed of a Captain," He said quietly. I stiffened.

"So what?" I grumbled, dissatisfied. He rose an eyebrow. "It doesn't mean anything to me. I'm satisfied being a random Shinigami her Captain decided to fall in love with!" He burst out laughing. "I am nothing more! I am slow! I am weak, but stronger than Destiny!"

"Are you sure, Aisuru-chan? I'm gonna tell Yama-jii, anyway~!" He sang. I lunged and promptly began smacking his chest.

"NOOO! DON'T~!" I wailed. He shook his head. I blinked several times as I stopped smacking his chest and looked up at him. "You're mean," I whispered, my eyes wide. His expression turned horrified.

"I am no such thing!" He gasped.

"Are so~! If you're _not_ then you wouldn't _tell_! I want no more attention than I already _have_!" I wailed. He rose an eyebrow.

"All notable members of Soul Society should be accounted for, Aisuru-chan."

I groaned. "_Now_ I'm _notable_!"

"You were _always_ notable, Aisuru-chan!" He exclaimed.

"Your break is over!" I scolded, and flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p><strong>HERP-A-DERP! O_O<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

~_recap_~

* * *

><p>"<em>Are so~! If you're not then you wouldn't tell! I want no more attention than I already have!" I wailed. He rose an eyebrow.<em>

"_All notable members of Soul Society should be accounted for, Aisuru-chan."_

_I groaned. "Now I'm notable!"_

"_You were always notable, Aisuru-chan!" He exclaimed._

"_Your break is over!" I scolded, and flash-stepped away._

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>~<em>the next day<em>~

* * *

><p>"AISURUUU!" Stephannie wailed, running up to me. "Taichou wants to fight me and I'm not in the mood for once! HEEELLLP!" She screamed, hiding behind me. I paled and sweat-dropped.<p>

"Whaddya want ME to do?" I eeped.

"Fight him for me!" She whimpered. I squeaked.

"Of all the possibilities for you to suggest, you want me to FIGHT a _CAPTAIN_ for you?" I gaped.

"Yes!"

"I have no reason!"

"I'm not at my best strength! I just fought Yumichika-baka, and I'm injured from it!"

I face-palmed.

A booming laughter erupted behind me. "I finally found ya, Stephannie!" She screamed and jumped into my arms.

"Yay~, we found Kinpatsu-chan~!" Kusajishi-fuku taichou sang. (**A.N. Kinpatsu-chan means blondie-chan**)

"NO! FIGHT AISURU-CHAN INSTEAD!" She screamed. They blinked. I glared at her.

"Why the hell would I do _that_?" He replied, confused.

"She always beats me in fights!" She insisted. Zaraki-taichou blinked, his eyes widened and he grinned psychotically. I paled.

"You're KILLING me here, Stephannie-san!" I shouted.

"! NOT THE !" She wailed. I dropped her, half-turned, kneeled down, covered my ears, and squeezed my eyes shut as she did so.

I quickly flash-stepped away. Zaraki-taichou was now calling after and attempting to follow _me_. I'll have to... _thank_ Steph-chan for that later.

I quickly appeared in the window of the office Kyouraku-kun- er, _taichou_ was currently in, working on the paperwork. "Taichou~!" I called. He whirled.

"Aisuru-cha~ ITAI!" He wailed as I promptly kicked him in the face as he attempted to glomp me.

"Just letting you know that by the courtesy of Steph-chan, I believe that I now have the battle-hungry Captain of Squad 11 after me instead of her to fight at the moment." I informed him, and promptly flash-stepped towards Stephannie, ignoring his and the fuku-taichou's 'wtf?' expressions.

"AISURU! YOU CAME BACK FOR MEH!" Steph-chan screamed, attempting to glomp me. Key word: attempting. I grabbed her by the arm.

"Need to go to Squad 4 for your injuries from when fighting Ayasegawa-san?" I demanded.

"Um... Yes?" She replied, raising an eyebrow. I slung her over my shoulder. "ARRRGH! Put meh down~!" She wailed.

"Silence! Zaraki-taichou is-" I began.

"FOUND YOU!" Said Captain shouted.

"Speak of the devil!" I eeped.

"Just fight him!" Steph-chan groaned.

"I do nah haz mah Zanpakutou with meh!" I wailed.

"Then get it!" Zaraki-taichou replied, grinning hugely. I sweat-dropped.

"KYOURAKU-TAICHOUU!" I shouted, dropping Steph-chan again, sliding under Zaraki-taichou, and running towards said Captain. "Pleh!"

"Pleh?" Kyouraku-taichou questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Help backwards is pleh! So I say pleh!" I replied, stopping in front of him and looking up to him with wide eyes.

"So... You want me to help?" He clarified. I nodded. "With what?" I pointed to Zaraki-taichou. "I don't understand."

"He wants to _kill_ me!"

"He wants to _fight_ you!" Stephannie retorted, sweat-dropping.

"He originally wanted to fight _you_, but you had to open your big mouth and let him know about how I always beat you in fights!"

"Well, I had to do _something_! I can't fight in my condition!"

"You should've told him _that_ instead of _my_ fighting abilities!"

"URUSAI, BAKA!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

We were now head to head, glaring daggers at eachother.

"Fight ME, not HER!" Zaraki-taichou snapped. I pulled away and jabbed a finger at him.

"You no interfere!" I then continued to glare at Steph-chan. "WHY did you tell him how I always beat you in fights?"

"Because he likes fighting strong people!"

I face-palmed. "You _know_ I don't like fighting!"

"Too bad!" She grinned. " 'Cause Taichou does, and you're strong!"

I grit my teeth and started walking towards her. She paled. "Fine. Be that way." I said, walking past the pale and shaking Steph-chan.

"Ah- Aisuru! What're... you doing?" She eeped. Zaraki-taichou and Kyouraku-kun - I mean taichou - remained silent.

"Huhhh, what's Ai-Ai doing?" Kusajishi-fukutaichou asked.

"Dunno," Zaraki-taichou replied. I calmly flash-stepped to my apartment.

* * *

><p>~<em>3rd person<em>~

* * *

><p>"Where the hell's she going?" Zaraki demanded.<p>

"I don't suggest following her... She'll stab you with a needle that has some substance in it that will enable her to use you as a lab rat!" Stephannie warned.

"She'll have to be able to cut me first!"

Stephannie face-palmed as the Captain proceeded to run after Tsukino Aisuru anyway.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" Said dangerous girl shouted. "Where'd Zaraki-taichou go?"

* * *

><p>~<em>Aisuru's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>I looked around. "Did he run away?" I questioned. I then rolled my eyes. "It appears he ran after me."<p>

"Yes, yes he did." Steph-chan agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"This is why people should learn how to sense reiatsu." I grumbled, then stalked off in the direction of the fight-loving Captain.

"YOU'RE GOING AFTER HIM?" Steph-chan shrieked.

"There is no reason in prolonging the inevitable."

"You got a death wish!"

I merely flash-stepped to Zaraki-taichou. "Zaraki-taichou,over here!" I called. He stopped and turned.

"Maybe if you didn't run away I wouldn't have followed you!"

"I wasn't running away. I was getting my Zanpakutou." I replied calmly. He smirked and drew his Zanpakutou.

"I hope you have some fight in ya like Stephannie does!"

I drew Shōbō Akuma. I shifted into a riding stance and brought my Zanpakutou up, putting the flat of the blade onto the back of my left hand. "God scowls and Satan is cast away from Heaven," I whispered. "Satan smirks, and fire rains down on Earth. Shōbō Akuma." Smoke covered me once more as one blade turned into two crimson red, with black colored lined making the blades look like webs. There was also a certain sparkle on the blades. The hilts were teal blue with a black diamond pattern on them. The smoke cleared and I straightened.

Zaraki-taichou watched with interest as I released my Zanpakutou. "This might be more fun than I thought." He smirked. I sensed my Captain and Steph-chan making their way towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy fourth of July. Here's your short chapter. ^^<strong>


End file.
